When Your Eyes Are Red
by Ayrpluto72
Summary: Levi is new to Beacon Hills. She figures being Deucalion's daughter, and being an alpha, she would be fine. Throw in the rival packs, a Darach and some family issues, she changes her mind. (Set in Season 3){Rated T to be safe}
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Allison never visited France in the summer before Season 3 in this story)**

Levi pulled on her pink converse that had small white polka-dots on them before fixing her casual white and grey dress, and shrugging on a grey cardigan. She looked herself over once in the mirror and made sure her hair was straightened to perfection. She loved how little effort she needed to use to make herself look attractive; she knew taking his offer was a good choice.

She picked up her satchel from her bed and headed downstairs, seeing her brothers as she went to grab some cereal. They didn't look over at her as they said good morning: they were talking to each other about how they were going to arrive at school.

She sniggered at how they had both had makeovers just to be able to impress the students at their new school. She rolled her eyes and walked out the door after she finished the bowl of cereal and unlocked her car before sliding into the front seat and driving towards their new school.

She was lucky enough to have made some friends over the summer, and that was exactly what she had hoped for. She immediately went to the office and collected her timetable, locker code and anything else she needed. She walked back out of the office and instantly spotted the new friends she had made and they saw her too. They smiled enthusiastically and waved her over, glad she had transferred schools and that meant they would be spending much more time with her.

She walked over and was not too surprised to find her locker was next to one of theirs, the school had been informed that she only knew them and that she was to be made as comfortable as possible. After a little bit of _harmless persuasion_, they had agreed quickly and made any demands or changes. It was the same for her brothers too.

Lydia Martin and Allison Argent smiled warmly at the brown haired, hazel eyed girl. They had met her early on in the summer and to everyone's surprise (including both girls) they were inseparable. She had captured their friendship by her academic knowledge, talent at sports – the girls soon found out she had been taught archery as a child, which thrilled Allison – and excellent fashion sense. She had bonded with them easily and just like she knew she would.

"Freshmen," Lydia started, her fingers rotating as she pointed as looked each of them over as Allison and Levi shook their heads. "lots and lots of fresh men." She spoke wishfully and Levi grinned widely, her friend's antics never ceasing to amuse her. Allison scoffed at her strawberry blonde best friend.

"You mean fresh boys." She pointed out, Levi laughing in agreement. "Lydia, they're fourteen!" She started putting books away in her locker and so did Levi, both of them rolling their eyes. Lydia waved a hand shrugging their comments off.

Levi lost the conversation for a moment while she focused on what books she needed for her first period before turning back in once she had finished.

"I don't want a boyfriend. I want a distraction." Lydia started checking some boy out as he passed them and Levi laughed lightly again. She looked around the corridor when her eyes caught onto two people strutting down the corridors, their heads held proudly. Alison and Levi both leaned forward catching onto who Lydia was staring at. She recognised them instantly but chose to not say anything. The two boys pulled off their motorbike helmets and ruffled their hair, with every girl in the corridor – and Danny – watching intently.

"Brothers?" Allison asked noticing the boys similarities and Lydia shook her head.  
"Twins." They walked right past the trio, giving them each a different interaction. They ignored Allison, smiled at Lydia and winked at Levi. Levi rolled her eyes and turned back to the two girls.

They checked Levi's schedule to see that she was in their first class of the day with them: English. She walked into the class laughing with them, and noticed two boys giving her confused looks. She looked over at them to seeone was a boy with freckles in a plaid shirt and the other was tanned and she could almost smell the authority over the other boy. She rolled her eyes and took a seat behind Lydia, while Allison had an awkward conversation with the tanned boy before sitting in front of him.

They all pulled out their books when everyone in the class who had a mobile phone, heard their phones beep or vibrate and the class shared confused looks before checking the text. Levi realised it was obviously something from a book when a woman – who was obviously their teacher – walked in, reading the text word for word to the class.

"This is the last line to the book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class." She said, before telling everyone to turn off their phones and put them away.

The tanned boy was called out of the class and everyone watched with eager eyes. Levi ignored the conversation between Lydia and the freckled boy, only listening enough to get some information. He was rambling about something bad happening when Lydia started counting and a bird slammed into the window, leaving a trail of blood. Everyone looked out of the window as the sky almost turned black with birds circling near the window as Ms Blake walked slowly up to the glass. Everyone screamed as all the birds launched themselves towards the windows, causing the glass to shatter and everyone started to duck for cover. Levi scrambled down beside Allison and they shared frightened glances. Allison could see a thick piece of glass wedged into Levi's face just above her eyebrow and the blood was flowing from the cut.

Once the birds all either flew away or just dropped dead, everyone stood up carefully and Lydia gasped at Levi's face. Levi's hand flew to the cut and she winced as she accidently shoved the glass in deeper to her head. She felt her head feeling lighter and she saw the blurry images of the freckled boy, Lydia and Allison yelling her name and lunging towards her before all she saw was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi woke up with a shock and she sat bolt upright in the bed she had been lying on. She could smell the disinfectant and knew instantly that she had been taken to the hospital. She sighed deeply and reached up to where the chunk of glass had been wedged into her head and noticed it was now a small line where she could feel stitches and luckily no glass. She looked down and was glad to notice that they hadn't changed her into a hospital gown and that she was still in her original clothes. She threw the light covers away from her body and swung herself over the side, standing up and taking a deep breath. There was a knock on the door and it swung open to reveal a woman - with long, straight brown hair and tanned skin who was wearing the familiar blue hospital scrubs - and Levi let out a short smile before nodding to the woman.

The woman shook her head and rolled her eyes at the teenager. She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.  
"What did you do this time Levi?" She asked and Levi shrugged sheepishly. She walked over to the woman and looked around eagerly.

"Got a piece of glass wedged into my head. Is it just you or is the rest here?" Levi asked, her original joking tone gone and replaced with a sincere one. The woman nodded.

"The boys aren't here, but the rest of us are." She said, instantly answering the girl. Levi nodded in appreciation and they left the room.

* * *

Levi walked back into the school after everyone had left, with the woman from the hospital with her along with the others she had asked about earlier. She met up with the two boys – her brothers – as they all headed towards the gym locker rooms where the mysterious girl was trying to get away from them. All six of them walked in slowly, Levi leading them like usual. As they reached a corner, the woman jumped out, holding a wooden pole and twisting it in her hands. She lunged for Aiden and Ethan first who avoided her with ease, but she good some good blows in and threw them to the ground. Ennis then lunged for her and pressed her against the locker but she too managed to get him on the ground. Kali walked out a swiped the woman's back with her claws, while Levi stood watching. The woman fell to the ground, cradling her arm as Levi helped her father move forward. As her father and he knelt beside the woman, she tried to shuffle backwards but was blocked by the lockers behind her.

Her father reached out and ran a claw lightly on her hair. "Beautiful." The woman breathed deeply and repeatedly, panting and hurting. "But defiant aren't you?" He said, and Levi rolled her eyes, wishing her father didn't always take so long. The woman looked up at where Deucalion's eyes were, even though he could not see out of them.

"Because I... know something." The woman breathed out, an angry look now on her face. "You're scared of him."

Deucalion did not show any emotion. "Of a teenage boy?"

The woman shook her head slightly, and Levi knew this would end soon. "Of the man he will become." She spat and Levi rolled her eyes. Her dad handled the situation calmly and with ease like always.

"I am aware of a certain potential threat. But then someone once taught me a very smart way to eliminate threat. Get someone else to do it for you." The woman paled and Levi chuckled.

"Derek." She whispered and Deucalion smirked before lifting his hand, ready to kill her. He stopped suddenly and the woman looked confused. He turned to his left where Levi was crouching beside him.

"All yours my daughter." Levi nodded and extended her claws, slashing them across the woman's throat and killing her instantly, her blood splattering against the lockers. Levi stood up, not even glancing back at the woman and helped her father back out of the school and leaving her feeling stronger.

* * *

Soon later, they arrived back at the bank where they were staying. She turned to her father. "I' going to go check on out little guests Dad." She informed him and he nodded, while Aiden and Ethan followed her out of the room. She turned to them both and rolled her eyes but she couldn't help the grin that escaped her lips as she saw their puppy dog hopeful looks.

"Fine, you can come too." They smiled at her and followed behind their sister. Technically she wasn't really their sister by blood but they had all been through so much together it was almost like they were blood bound, and to an extent they were. To save their lives, Levi had once healed them but she had also decided to cut her finger and pressed her blood into one of their cuts on both of them, so the three were truly blood bound. They thanked her graciously and although her dad was the Alpha of the Alpha's, she was the Beta of the Alpha's so what she said, unless overruled by her dad, went with the other werewolves, including Ennis and Kali no matter what.

She walked into the main section of the bank where they were holding their 'guests'. They both jumped up eagerly to see who was there, and Levi laughed at their weak hope. She rolled her eyes and the two wolves shrunk away once they noticed it was her and not someone who was going to save them. She smirked at the dark skinned boy and the tanned girl.

"So, update: I made new friends. I believe you might know them Boyd? Lydia Martin and Allison Argent. I'm hoping they'll introduce me to that other friend of theirs. Oh what s he called again? Yes, that's right. Scott McCall. Or maybe Isaac, well once he's recovered from our last meeting." Boyd hissed at her but she simply laughed and walked out, knowing the best was still to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Allison, Lydia and Levi sat in the library, with Allison sketching out the bruises that had appeared on their wrists. They obviously didn't tell Levi the truth behind their bruises and told the brown haired girl that one of the jocks had grabbed too tight on their wrists and the pattern that had been left was the pattern on his gloves – so Allison was sketching it out to find out which jock it actually was.

Levi was flicking aimlessly through a book she had picked up from one of the shelves and Lydia was looking around, and Levi could tell she was bored. Levi felt the presence of Aiden and Ethan, so she looked up at the same time as Lydia spotted the two identical brothers. She stared long fully at them, causing Levi to roll her eyes.

"I want one." Allison looked up from her sketch and turned around, following Lydia's gaze. Aiden and Ethan were both studying a random book they had picked up and Levi could tell they were listening to the girl's conversation. Levi shook her head, laughing slightly.

Allison spun back around with a huge grin covering her lips.  
"Which one?" She asked excitedly.

Lydia looked back over and studied the boys again. She raised a finger and sipped her coffee.

"The straight one - obviously." Levi smirked at the girl who clearly paid more attention than she had recently gave her credit for which also made Levi realise she must be more careful around Lydia. Allison looked confused and turned around to see how Lydia knew one of the twins was gay.

Danny walked around the corner, his eyes meeting Ethan's and grins appearing on each of their faces, causing Danny to knock into someone as his attention was captured by the interested twin.

Allison turned back to look at Lydia and Levi, the latter of who leaned forward slightly.  
"I heard that Aiden – the straight one – thinks you're hot Lydia." She said casually and Lydia's face suddenly had a determined look. She sat her cup down on the table; her eyes were still watching Aiden intently.

Lydia left while Allison stared at her cup and ran her finger over the logo. She went to say something but as she looked u she noticed Lydia was gone. Levi smiled and pointed over her shoulder where Lydia was now flirting with Aiden. She scoffed and laughed lightly before turning back to her computer as Levi took a red apple from her bag, gave it a quick polish before biting into it and continuing with her book.

* * *

The next morning, Levi was offered a lift by Allison and Lydia but she had her headphones in and turned up full blast so the other girls redeemed it save to discuss Allison's findings of the logo search. Of course, Levi could still hear them so she listened carefully.

"So mystery girl leaves bruises on our wrists in the shape of a bank logo?" Lydia asked, slightly freaked out. They all started to leave the car, Levi still listening in. "What she try to do? Get some investment advice?" Lydia scoffed and Allison shrugged.

"Not as this bank," Levi almost froze in place but continued acting like she couldn't hear them. "It's been closed for years." The three started to walk towards the main building, all walking side-by-side. Lydia looked over at Allison.

"Why aren't you telling Scott?" She asked, and Levi could tell she was confused. Allison sighed dramatically as she tightened her jacket and started to open her car boot.

"Because, according to _someone_, I need to find something real." As they stopped talking for a moment, Levi took her earphones out and put them away. Allison turned to look at both girls.

"This reminds me, I can't drive either of you home today, and I have stuff to do after school."

* * *

Making sure no-one was watching, Levi walked up to Aiden and he smirked down at her. "Need a lift little sister?" She rolled her eyes and nodded. He passed her his helmet and she shoved it back to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'll be okay." He nodded and she slipped onto the motorbike behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding tight.

The two of them arrived back at the bank quickly, with Ethan hot on their heels. The three flung their school bags into the back of Kali's car and proceeded to go find Deucalion. She led the way, with the twins following her closely. She soon found her dad and told him as fast as she could about her suspicions that Allison was planning on breaking in and looking around. He nodded and took it all in.

He told her that he wanted her to keep Allison safe and make it look like Levi was on their side but under no circumstances was she to reveal she was a werewolf or knew anything about what was going on. If Allison questioned her, she was to say that she thought it would be fun to have a look around an abandoned bank and was surprised Allison was there – she would presume not many people have the same idea on the same day.

Levi nodded and walked away while everyone else listened to her dad's instructions. She spotted Allison walking into a storage cupboard and locking the door so Levi walked away to find her pack, knowing Allison was safe. It occurred to her that was where her father had hid the teenage she-wolf who had been captured along with Boyd that her father had killed.

* * *

She caught up with her dad and Mrs Morrell as the woman completed the circle of dust. She could hear the roars of the werewolves inside and she knew it was Scott McCall, Allison's ex who also happened to be a werewolf – and the exact one her dad wanted to join their pack. He was something her dad called a "true alpha" but she didn't care too much about it. She had spoke to the boy various times and knew he was actually really nice but she couldn't form an attachment because she knew he would figure out she was an alpha.

Her dad folded up his stick as he held his hand out for Levi, sensing his daughter. She placed her arm into his open palm and he lightly closed his fingers around her arm, using her to be able to walk forward. He spoke to Mrs Morell.  
"It's not the first time you've got your hands dirty." They all walked away from the vault, Levi feeling happy that Derek or Scott had not seen her and she walked away from the fight, knowing that she had to find the wolves.


	4. Chapter 4

Deucalion turned around to face Levi once they all had returned back to the meeting room in the bank. He smiled at her and she let go of his arm, knowing he had figured out where she was by holding onto him. She patted his shoulder lightly.

"Levi, I want you to go into the woods. I want you to get Boyd and Cora on your scent and they will try to kill you for what we have done. If everything goes well, don't shift and wait for Derek Hale and Scott McCall to rescue you. Act like you had no clue werewolves existed and keep your heartbeat steady when you tell them the lies. Off you go." Levi nodded and pulled on her leather hooded jacket before walking out of the abandoned building and heading towards the reserve.

She spotted Boyd and Cora running alongside each other, and she unmasked her scent, letting them latch onto it and recognising it as one of the alphas who had kept them from shifting for months. They stopped and she let her eyes glow red, so they could see her perfectly fine. The two werewolves let out a loud roar and Levi smirked, waving at them. They lunged towards her and she started to run in front of them, but she was faster and smarter. She masked her scent and jumped into a tree, watching as the wolves peered around for her.

She noticed a tent, with a woman standing outside yelling for someone called Emily. The woman saw Levi, who put on a terrified face and acted like she was scared too. She rolled her eyes as Cora approached the woman – luckily she wasn't looking at Levi anymore- , growling heavily and ready to kill her. She steadied herself, waiting for something exciting to finally happen, when a teenage boy of similar age to the rest of them jumped over and in front of Cora. Levi recognised him instantly and was glad she had been out with Lydia and Allison when her pack had seen Isaac Lahey, because it meant she was going to get longer time being undercover.

He hit Cora and she fell to the ground, which only made her even angrier. She picked him up and threw him into the tree that was only a few metres away from the one she was hidden in and she rolled her eyes at how dramatic this fight was getting, especially when Scott appeared and jumped over Isaac, his feet hitting Cora's chest, causing her to go flying to the floor. She rubbed her hands in excitement when Derek Hale appeared too; this was turning out to be a great fight.

Cora (who realised she was out numbered) turned around and darted away, with Isaac and Derek hot on her heels while Scott turned to see the woman and walked towards her. He spoke calmly and had his hands held up carefully to show her he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Are you alright?" She took a deep breath and Levi decided it was time for her to start acting. She readied herself and put on her terrified expression, knowing the woman would point her out to Scott.

She nodded and looked up at the branch where the teenager had tears rolling down her face and wide eyes, and the woman knew she had to get this boy to help the girl.

"You need to get out of here." Scott spoke informatively and the woman nodded. "Okay, get out of the woods. Get out of here as fast as you can!" He said, his tone becoming more urgent but before he could run away, she stopped him.

"What about the girl?" He looked confused and she pointed to Levi who was perched on the tree branch, her eyes wide in shock and Scott was shocked to see her there. He motioned for the woman to go and she did, as he approached Levi.

"Levi? You're okay, you're safe." He said comfortingly as he grabbed her waist and gently lifted her down from the branch. She let out a deep breath and hugged him, which the wolf wasn't shocked by. He had just saved her.

"What the hell was that? What the hell are you?" She breathed out and he shook his head.

"I'll give you the answers you want tomorrow, kay? Just go home." She nodded and he took off, leaving a smirking Levi behind him. She was now bound to his pack; if he was going to tell her the truth then she was a step closer to her target.

Levi knew that at some point they would draw the wolves to the school – they were just so predictable. So she headed towards the school, hoping that it was empty until she noticed that there was a faint human scent, and she knew whose scent it was. It was her English teacher, Ms Blake.

She walked down the corridor until she reached the English department and saw Ms Blake marking work at her desk. She lightly chapped the door and Ms Blake jumped, making all the work fall onto the floor in fright. She looked up at Levi and sighed, placing a hand over her heart.

"Levi! You gave me a fright! How did you get in here?" She asked shocked and Levi smiled sheepishly. She shrugged and sat in the seat that Ms Blake had pulled up for her. She looked at her teacher.

"The janitor let me in, I was reading the book and I had some intriguing questions and I couldn't hold on until tomorrow morning. I hoped you would still be here and just my luck, I caught the janitor just as he was leaving so he let me in." Her teacher grinned and they discussed the questions that Levi was making up off the top of her head as they headed down to the boiler room so that Ms Blake could get more supplies. As they chatted, Levi smelt and heard the wolves enter the school. The footsteps got louder and the boiler room door swung open, and plunged the room into darkness.

She heard Derek and Scott leave the two wolves stuck in with them and lock the door.

"What do you hear?"  
"Heartbeats."  
"Both of them?"  
"Actually, four of them."


	5. Chapter 5

Levi stood behind Ms Blake as she called out, asking who was there. The teenager's eyes glowed red and she felt her canines sharpen and claws extend. It was times like these she was grateful that for some reason, she never grew extra facial hair, making her look almost the same.

She heard Derek talking to Scott. "Close the door behind me." She could hear Scott arguing back and she rolled her eyes.

"You're going to go in there alone? Either you kill them or they kill you." He said slowly and Derek nodded.

"That's why I'm going in alone." He opened the door and darted inside, with Scott bolting it shut after him.

Levi and Ms Blake heard the growls and they saw Cora and Boyd appear from the darkness, and they approached them. Levi stared at them but before she could go for them, Derek knocked them both out of the way. Ms Blake panicked and dropped her folders, moving backwards and shutting the mesh gate. Levi saw Derek get hit and fall to the ground and she decided that even though her pack wanted the others dead, she would need to help.

She lightly moved Ms Blake out of the way and ignored her yells of surprise. Levi shifted properly (still with no facial hair) and tackled Boyd to the floor, sweeping claws across his chest as Derek pushed himself back up, shooting the young alpha a look of surprise.

Derek threw Boyd across the floor while Cora grabbed Levi's shoulders and shoved the girl into the boiler room door and Levi could faintly hear Scott jumping back in surprise. She threw Cora off her and into Boyd whiles her and Derek moved to stand beside each other.

"You're an alpha?!" He yelled confused at her while they fought with the wolves. She rolled her eyes and her eyes were still red when she faced him.

"No, I'm an omega with red eyes." She snarled sarcastically as she blocked Cora's attempt to slash her leg.

She saw Derek roll his eyes but their focus was immediately back on the two wolves whom were now blocking their attacks too and had started to land more of their own on them. Levi saw Derek get kicked to the floor so she turned and slashed Boyd's back while Cora was distracted. She wasn't careful enough though because Boyd spun around and dug his claws into her stomach at the same time as Cora dug hers into her back. Boyd removed his claws while he turned back around to Derek but Cora just lifted Levi higher.

Levi brought her leg back and kicked Cora's knee, making the older girl remove her claws from Levi's back. It was a good distraction though because in a second, Levi and Derek were pressed against each other and while Cora and Boyd slashed Derek's chest, they also slashed Levi's back.

Levi's back was covered in blood while Derek's chest was too. She sat against the wall, beside Derek as they both regained their breathing. Scott and Isaac ran in, and they were more than shocked to see a beaten up Levi beside Derek. Derek turned to the teens.

"There's a teacher. Get them out of here, we'll help the teacher." The two boys looked conflicted and did what he asked, Scott shooting Levi shocked glances the whole time. Derek and Levi made their way to Ms Blake.

Scott and Isaac discussed how Levi was an alpha let alone a wolf and they knew that had to warn Lydia and Allison straight away.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the boiler room, Derek and Levi had just found Ms Blake.

They opened the gate and Derek held a hand out to her. She looked shocked to see her pupil and Derek covered in blood but she took his hand and he helped her up, while Derek and Levi looked at her.

* * *

Levi left Derek with her English teacher and she hardly managed to stumble back to the loft, where her pack were staying and before she could even knock, the door was swung open and Ethan and Aiden had swung her arms over their shoulders and helped her into the room, placing he on her stomach while Kali looked at the slashes. Although they were healing, they weren't doing it as quick as normal and no-one was sure why.

Deucalion spoke to Levi while they looked at her back. "Did they find out?"

She nodded and he sighed, knowing that one of their plans was now out of action but he didn't care too much, the plan was just a side plan and he knew it probably wouldn't have worked anyway.

Kali let out a snarl and everyone gathered around Levi's back. The young girl was hissing in pain as Kali lightly touched her cuts.

"It's somehow got a bit of mountain ash in the cut. I'll get it out." Kali managed to get it out while Ethan and Aiden had to hold Levi's shoulders so she wouldn't jump up and Aiden took some of her pain away. Once Kali had finished removing the mountain ash out – and Levi didn't want to know how - she watched as the cuts closed up and Levi felt no more of the pain from the wolves attack.

She buttoned her plaid shirt back up as the older wolves left the room, leaving her, Aiden and Ethan thinking up ways to annoy the other packs. She told them how she was considering signing up for the cross-country team as Deucalion told them all they had to find something to do.

"You've got to! That way when we go on meets, you can come too and they'll get even more worked up." Ethan said smirking and Levi agreed along with Aiden.

"You're guaranteed a place anyway, we run fast." Aiden said and the trio laughed. They discussed how they were going to hype up the wolves tomorrow on the track and see how much they could get away with. The three laughed and stayed up all night, planning and joking around.


	6. Chapter 6

Levi, Aiden and Ethan looked down at Isaac as he tied his shoelaces. The three of them shared glances as Isaac started to raise his head and they knew exactly what they were going to do.

The whistle went off and the three of them started a smirk on each other their faces. They were leading the pack of teenagers doing cross country and they laughed as they ran, Ethan and Aiden at the sides of Levi who was running in between them. She could hear Isaac and Scott talking.

"Isaac!" Scott exclaimed, grabbing onto his shoulder and he turned to face Scott with anger all over his face.

"It's them." He breathed out and turned, running after the trio. They were way ahead of everyone now and they all turned around to see Isaac chasing after them. Levi let out a short bark of laughter while the twins grinned at her. They ducked in behind a tree while Isaac skidded right past them, looking around for any sign of them. As he turned around to look, Levi kicked him in the back, causing him to tumble down the short hill. The twins wrestled him to his knees and held his arms behind his back while they all taunted him.

"Ethan, Levi. I always forget: how many bones in the human body?" Aiden asked, staring Isaac down. The two of them laughed loudly. Ethan growled as he spoke.

"I don't know. Let's count." Levi moved towards Isaac but she was grabbed by the shoulders and flung across the dirt. She looked up to see Ethan get punched in the face by Scott. He turned to look at all three alphas.

"That's one." Scott joked, raising an eyebrow. Isaac jumped up and stood beside Scott while Levi, Ethan and Aiden all snarled at them. The trio growled and their claws flicked out, their eyes all glowing red too. Isaac and Scott's claws came out and their eyes glowed yellow.

Levi lunged towards Scott and he countered her attack by grabbing her fist but before anyone did anything else, there was a loud scream and they all turned their heads in the direction of the yell. They all jogged towards the sound, their eyes turning back to normal and their claws retracting.

They reached the tree where everyone was gathered around and they saw a man who was clearly dead against the tree, blood on him from his ripped out throat, a line across his throat where he had been strangled and a bloody gash on the top of his head. The trio looked at each other confused.

Sheriff Stilinski ran over, ordering the Coach to get everyone away. "YOU HEARD THE MAN! Nothing to see here, probably just some homeless kid." He said, trailing off at the end but no-one missed the looks everyone was exchanging. Scott walked forward.

"Coach, he was a senior." Scott said softly and everyone turned to look back at the body. The trio all shared looks again before walking off.

Isaac had noticed.

"Did you see the way the twins and Levi looked at him?" Stiles had also noticed them all looking.

"What like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles pointed out but Isaac disagreed. He shook his head and looked back at the body.

"Nu-uh. They knew." Scott ignored them arguing and kept walking.

"You think it's a coincidence? They turn up and people start dying?" Isaac questioned, getting more irritated.

"No, but I still don't think it's them." Stiles reasoned and Scott finally turned to look at Isaac. They all continued to argue about human sacrifices.

"I don't care. They killed that kid and they killed the girl that saved me so I'm going to kill them too." Isaac walked away, with Scott and Stiles staring at him.

* * *

Back at Derek's, Cora had been training with Derek when Ennis and Kali had attacked, with Ennis pinning Cora to the ground while Kali stabbed a pole through Derek, holding him down on all fours. Deucalion walked in, rolling his eyes at their display.

"Let's chat."

* * *

Isaac walked out of class, sensing the three Alpha's were waiting on him in the corridor. He started to approach them angrily when Aiden punched Ethan in the face and Levi kneed him in the chest, making him crash into the lockers. Isaac stopped and stared at them confused. They continued to beat up Ethan while Isaac watched confused. Levi through him across the corridor and to Isaac's feet while Aiden and Levi quickly left the corridor.

Danny kneeled down beside his boyfriend. "What happened?"

Ethan took a deep breath as everyone looked at him, "He just came at me."

Scott glared down the corridor where he saw Levi and Aiden quickly disappear.

* * *

At Derek's, Deucalion was finally having a chat.

"Let her go." Derek said, and Deucalion motioned for Ennis to release Cora who jumped to her feet and was going to run to Derek but was stopped.

"See? We're not unreasonable."

Derek took in deep breaths as he tried to ignore the pain of the pole sticking out of his back. "Do you want to kill me?"

Deucalion laughed. "You think I'm that boring? If i wanted that I would have let my daughter do it. I think you met her in the boiler room?" Derek had a flashback of the young female alpha who he fought with against Boyd and Cora.

Cora looked up and knew instantly who he was talking about. It was that girl that she had been teased by at the bank.

Kali started a rant about how she wasn't sure how long it would take to kill Derek.

"I did it. Ennis did it. Kali did it. Levi did it." Cora looked shocked, she knew the younger girl was lethal but never knew how much. The door slid open and Levi walked in, a smirk on her face. Cora snarled at her and Levi raised an eyebrow, walking into the room. She walked over to beside Cora, and when she was turning around, Cora noticed her mouth a sorry a shoot her a sympathetic glance when her pack couldn't see.

Kali pulled the pole out of Derek's back and the alpha's all started to leave. Once Levi reached the door, she turned around to look at Cora who was leaning beside Derek and she stared guilty at them.

"Kid." She heard Ennis bark at her and she turned to look at him. "Come on." She shot one last glance at Cora and Derek before following her pack, yet she couldn't shake the feeling of connection that she had been feeling around them.


	7. Chapter 7

Deucalion turned to face Levi as they pulled up to the school. He had a disappointed look on his face.

"Your pack brothers have got themselves into a spot of trouble." She rolled her eyes and they got out of the car and walked into the school. The first thing she spotted was Isaac and Scott lying on the ground and Aiden and Ethan had combined to make that really weird wolf that creeped the life out of Levi.

Deucalion walked angrily over to the twins and they un-combined. He slashed their cheeks with the tips of his walking stick and Levi clenched her hands, hating how he always did that to everyone including her. She noticed Scott and Isaac looking shocked and she reached down, helping both of them up even though her dad would be annoyed at her.

Deucalion turned his head in the direction of his daughter and spoke. "Pack is pack." She gulped and he too swung his cane across her face, leaving a deeper cut across her face, right above her eyebrow. Isaac and Scott looked even more shocked, they had been called by Derek and he had mentioned they were father and daughter but for him to punish her like everyone else was unbelievable. What they didn't know was that she was punished the most for simple things, and it was in her dad's terms for her "to mature and understand how to lead alphas".

Isaac couldn't help but think about his father and wanted to reach out to the girl but he had to remind himself she was an alpha and had killed the girl that saved him. She let go of the two werewolves and followed after her dad, walking in between the twins.

Isaac opened his mouth. "What the hell was that?" Scott knew.

"Deucalion. Why do I get the feeling he isn't the best father in the world?" Scott muttered and Isaac knew the answer to that.

"He reminds me of my father." That was all that needed to be said for the boys to worry.

* * *

Levi looked up from her English assignment to see Kali smiling at her.

"We're going to grab some take-away, want to come? Your father is staying but the rest of us are going." Kali offered and Levi shook her head, she had been needed an opportunity like this. Kali accepted her answer and her, Ennis and the twins left the apartment.

The second Levi heard the car pull away, she turned to the desk where her bookmarker was and she slipped it into the page. She stood up and walked towards the dining room where her father was reading a book using brail.

"Levi. Come, sit." He heard her walk in and by judging her heartbeat, she had something to ask him.

"No." Her voice was strained and he turned around to where she had been standing. No-one else in the pack tended to look at his eyes out of respect for their alpha but she had the nerve.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his voice sounding threatening but also confused. Levi crossed her arms over her chest.

"What aren't you telling me? Ever since we've moved here you've become distant and not trusting me with anything! I'm the second in command, yet you'd rather trust Kali or Ennis or even the twins! It was fine when we had Boyd and Erica but the second we captured Cora Hale, you lost trust in me. Why?" She ranted and a stern look crossed his face.

He stood up and used his walking stick to find her feet. He lifted his hand and his claws extended, before he swiped it across her stomach in one movement that caused Levi to be so shocked she fell to the ground clutching her stomach as blood oozed out of her fingers. She looked up at him and he could hardly look at her. She groaned as she felt a rush of blood leaking out around her and she saw the puddle she was now kneeling in grow larger.

"So much like your mother. Never question my motives again." He said and she pushed herself up off the ground carefully, still holding on to her stomach and trying to stop the blood loss as best as she could. She made it back to her room and lay down for a while, hoping the pain would fade. She knew the bleeding had stopped but it wasn't healing as it came from the alpha of alphas so she stuck a pad over the slashes using some medical tape and hoped it wouldn't affect anything at the cross-country meet. It was still sore though and she really knew he was pushing her temper now.

Soon after, her pack returned and although they could sense she was hurt and they could smell the blood, they knew it had been done by Deucalion so no-one mentioned it. They were all talking to Deucalion but Levi didn't want to see the man at that moment but he apparently wanted to see her. The whole pack let apart from him and he was about to leave when he turned to Levi.

"We have stuff to attend to as a pack. However, after tonight's display of lacking trust, I feel you better miss this one out. We'll be back later. Go to sleep at the normal time even if we aren't back."

He left, holding on to Kali's arm for guidance and Levi found herself staring after him, shocked and annoyed that he would just leave her behind for voicing her thoughts and opinions. What annoyed her even more was that the twins, Kali and Ennis didn't even spare her a glance, like they were disappointed in her too.

Levi had her mind set on one thing though after her one sided conversation with Deucalion: he was hiding something from her. Attacking her when she presumed something, not letting her go with the pack on a pack issue, getting everyone to ignore her – it was all part of whatever he was hiding from her and she was going to find out what it was.


	8. Chapter 8

WYEAR8

Levi sat by herself on the cross-country bus. She wasn't exactly talking properly to Ethan and even if she was, he was sitting with Danny. Of course, she would have sat beside Aiden but he was a freaking idiot and had gotten himself expelled by letting Isaac and Scott get him angry just like they had been doing to them. So she was sitting in a seat by herself, but she was in front of Scott and Stiles and although she would never admit it, being around the young soon-to-be alpha made her more at ease right now.

No-one would tell her what happened last night when she wasn't allowed out with the pack but she did know there had been a fight between the packs and Ennis was dying. Kali had been hesitant to promise to update her by texting her when anything happened – and the only reason she did it hesitantly was because of Deucalion still punishing her for questioning him.

Her stomach still hadn't healed and she was furious. She was also finding it hard to stay awake in the bus journey, she had little sleep last night because she kept accidently making the wound bleed and even though Deucalion told her to sleep, she didn't because she was actually worried about the safety of her pack – unlike her father.

She noticed Scott was sleeping and turned around to look at Stiles. He looked up and met her eyes. He noticed how pale she looked and he leaned forward slightly.

"Hey, Levi? You alright there?" She looked round to see Ethan glaring at her as if he was warning her not to mention anything. Stiles followed her line of sight and he realised something was off with the two alphas. He knew Ennis was dying or dead but why they were suddenly having a death stare match was confusing. She turned back to look at him and settled into her seat.

"Y-yeah." She muttered and Ethan turned back around to talk to Danny. Stiles narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. "Eh, I'm going to nap – wake me up if anything happens alright?" He nodded and she moved so she was sitting sideways across the seats and closed her eyes.

"Weird." He muttered under his breath, knowing she was napping by the way her chest was moving up and down. She briefly heard Stiles waking Scott up to go over words for the finals but she was already too far asleep to pay attention.

Stiles and Scott were arguing.

"Alright Scott, I'm telling coach."

"No, no. I'm alright."

"Well you don't look alright."

Scott paused and leaned forward slightly, so his nose was almost against the side of Levi's head. He furrowed his eyebrows at the familiar smell and Stiles shot him a freaked out look.

"Stiles." He lowered his voice so Ethan couldn't hear but Stiles could. "Levi's injured. She's not healing like me."

Stiles turned to look at him confused. "Are you sure?" Scott nodded and he lightly shook Levi's shoulder to wake her up. She opened her eyes and stared at Scott's hand on her shoulder before he took it off quickly, thinking he had annoyed her.

She looked confused and turned to look at Scott. "You're hurt." She stated and Scott nodded.

"So are you." She narrowed her eyes and turned around properly so she was now facing the two. She winced slightly at the movement but didn't let Scott changed the conversation to her. She turned to look at Stiles.

"Swap seats with me for a minute." Stiles looked outraged.

"What? No way!" She growled quietly and let her eyes flash red once. He got the message and they quickly swapped seats before Ethan would notice. She pulled up Scott's tshirt. Stiles groaned at the cut and the blood.

"I know it looks bad but it's because it's from an alpha. It will take longer to heal." She reached out while he continued the conversation with Stiles and placed her hand on his cuts. She focused and all the veins in her wrist and arms turned black and Scott reached to take her hand off but she glared at him.

She switched back with Stiles and looked at Scott. "An alpha's healing is much better than a beta or an omega. But I can't heal it completely, I've helped take the pain away but it's all I can do at the moment." He thanked her and she settled back down.

"Let me take away some of yours." He said and she scoffed.

"No. You're in enough pain as it is. And anyway, you;ve already got the pain of an alpha's attack, you don't need more of it." She spoke and Scott and Stiles shared shocked looks. One of her pack did that to her.

Scott changed the subject looking out the window in sadness. "I can't believe he's dead. I can't believe Derek's dead."

Levi looked up and her mouth dropped open and for some reason, she felt her heart get heavy. "Wait what?" Stiles and Scott looked at her.

"Why were you not there last night?" Scott asked and Levi sneaked a glance at Ethan who was talking to Danny. Scott and Stiles noticed this immediately. Stiles stood up and moved into the seat beside Levi and noticed her hand was lightly pressed against her stomach. He gently moved her hand and lifted her shirt lightly.

"What the hell?" Scott murmured and she looked away but let Stiels gently peel off the bandage to reveal the slash that had turned black. It had a large bruise around it and it was occasionally leaking blood. She didn't bother to replace the bandage but she pulled her shirt back over the cut. Stiles moved back to his seat and she turned to look at the two of them before checking to make sure Ethan wasn't listening.

"Everyone who is an alpha is an alpha for a reason. Those reasons tend to be ruthless. It a dog eat dog world – be killed or kill. Becoming an alpha means you took the kill option. Not alot of alphas regret it. But I do everyday."


	9. Chapter 9

"McCall! Not you too!" The coach yelled out and Scott jumped.

"No coach, I'm good!" He said back but Levi and Stiles saw the blood creeping through his shirt. Levi looked down and saw there was blood coming through her shirt as well and she gulped, knowing she really needed to sleep. She turned to the boys.

"Wake me up if anything happens or if you need more pain killer." She closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat and Scott informed Stiles she was asleep straight away.

"Boyd and Isaac won't make a scene nor will Ethan, but I think Levi would if anyone was to make a move on each other."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before they hit a traffic jam and Boyd started to turn. Scott tried to stand up.

"Boyd's going to do something." He said and Stiles started to panic.

"What? How do you know?"

"Look at his hands." They had changed into his claws and he was clenching the chair in front of his so hard that Scott was expecting it to rip or burst. Scott struggled but he managed to make it to Boyd.

"Tell me your brilliant plan and then I'll let go. What you gonna do? Kill him in front of all these people? In front of Levi?" Boyd realised how stupid he was being but he didn't care, he just wanted his alpha back.

"I don't care." He went to lunge but Isaac and Scott held him back.

"I do."

They noticed Scott's cut and the blood but he changed the subject and they both watched as he struggled to walk away. He reached his seat and saw Levi was still sound asleep.

"Ethan keeps checking his phone – like hes waiting on something like a message or a signal of something evil. I have a very good eye for evil."

"I don't like him sitting with Danny."

"Yeah, neither do I."

They both stared angrily at the alpha. "He's waiting... on a message... about Ennis." They both looked at Levi who was in serious pain and clutching her side. Stiles moved into the seat beside her again and she leaned her head back against the window, her eyes flashing red every few seconds due to the pain. Stiles let out a short whistle and Scott looked over the seat. The cut was oozing even more blood than Scott's and it wasn't stopping.

Ethan ignored their heartbeats spiking up from panic but Boyd and Isaac turned around. While Finstock wasn't paying attention, Isaac moved to the back but Boyd stayed where he was. Isaac sat down in Stiles original seat and saw the blood from Levi.

"What happened?" Scott shook his head as Stiles tried to put pressure on her wound.

"She won't tell us but she accidently let slip it was one of pack." Isaac let out a sigh and he looked at Scott.

"I'm going to go back and keep Boyd calm." Scott nodded and Isaac walked back.

Stiles started trying to make Finstock let them stop but he wasn't having any of it. He called Lydia and Allison.

"Hey Stiles! Yeah, we're just about to walk into a movie you know the uh popcorn and-"  
"I know you guys are right behind us, put me on speaker."  
"Yeuh okay."

Lydia put them on speaker while Stiles took his spare handkerchief and he was glad that Levi was small enough for him to be able to tie it around her stomach – fair enough though it was a really large handkerchief.

"Okay look – Scott's still hurt." Allison looked over at the phone, a confused scowl across her face.  
"What do you mean still? Is he not healing?"  
"No, he's not healing, I think he's actually getting worse, the bloods turning like a black colour."  
"Well what's wrong with him?"  
"What's wrong with him? Do I have a PHD in lycanthropy how am I supposed to know that?"

Allison gulped. "We need to get him off the bus."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "And take him where? A hospital?"

Allison looked scared. "If he's dying yeah. Stiles, theres a rest area about a mile up, tell the couch to pull over."

Back on the bus, Stiles was keeping his hand over the handkerchief on Levi's stomach and rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I've been trying. Scott and Levi need to-"

He was cut off by Allison and Lydia at the same time.

"Levi?" They had been told about her being in the alphas but they had still talked to her but just not as much.

"What's wrong with Levi?" They heard Stiles sigh down the phone.

"She has this huge gash on her side and its black and it wont stop bleeding."  
"Is she not healing either?" Allison asked, puzzled about why she wouldn't be healing.

"She's not. She accidently told us it was from an alpha and she wasn't there last night so unless there's another crazy alpha running around, it was one of her pack. Get this – Ethan isn't talking to her and keeps glaring at her. Something's gone down with the alpha pack and Levi and judging by the fact she wasn't fighting, I think it was before anything."

Lydia sighed loudly as did Stiles. "Why is she with you?"

"It was where she sat but I think she could smell the blood on Scott. She tried to take his pain away earlier." They all sat in silence trying to figure it out.

"Stiles, you've got to reason with Coach."

"REASON? Have you met this guy?!"

A few minutes later Stiles was reasoning.

"Coach it's a few minutes for a bathroom break. We've been on this thing for like three hours-" Coach blew a whistle.

"It's sixty miles to the next express-" Another whistle.  
"Being cooped up for hours is not good." Another whistle.  
"You know our bladders aren't exactly-" Another.

Stiles gave up when all coach did was blow the whistle repeatedly.

"And Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon." Stiles turned around slowly, a brilliant idea forming. He sat beside Jared and smiled.

"Hey Jared."

Before they knew it, everyone had evacuated the bus and was at a rest stop.


	10. Chapter 10

While no-one was paying attention, Stiles and Allison helped take Scott to the bathrooms. Lydia and Isaac went to take Levi but she shook her head at them. They shared confused looks.

"I-I've got to talk to E-Ethan." She stuttered out and they nodded, going to tell Scott, Stiles and Allison.

Levi walked over to where Ethan and Danny were talking. She smiled at Danny. By now, everyone knew that Ethan and Aiden were Levi's "adoptive brothers". Danny smiled down at her, not noticing the black and red stain under her hoodie.

"Hey Danny! Mind if I borrow my brother for a minute?" Danny smiled at her and took a step back.

"He's all yours! I'm going to go talk to Jared, see if he's okay." Danny walked away and Levi turned to look at a scowling Ethan.

"Look, I don't know what my father told you all but I need your help. I'm not healing." Ethan who was refusing to look at her eventually looked down at her when she told him she wasn't healing. He gently grabbed her arm and took her over to the side of the building, where they were almost of out sight. He looked at her.

"Let's see it then." She lifted her top up slightly and Ethan took a sharp breath in.

"What the hell is that?" He asked after a moment and she shrugged. He pulled Stile's handkerchief off of the cut and placed his palm over the flesh. She winced and he glare at her.

"Stop moving." She watched as his veins turned black but none of the pain or the bleeding stopped. He growled at her.

"This is your own entire fault Levi! If you hadn't just angered Deu-" Levi cut him off by walking away and heading towards Lydia and Stiles, ignoring Ethan's shouts after her.

Stiles and Lydia were confused when they saw Levi even paler. "I thought Ethan would heal you." Levi shook her head.

"It wasn't working." Lydia ran a hand through her hair. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Come on, we'll get Allison to stitch it for now and see how that works." Lydia and Stiles held her up while they lead her to Allison. Once she was there, she told them to stall and she walked to see Allison panicking because she couldn't hear him breathing or feel a pulse.

Levi placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped but noticed it was the girl. Levi kneeled down beside Scott and she closed her eyes.

"He's breathing. Hold on." She opened her mouth and let out a loud roar but not loud enough for anyone outside to have heard it. Scott opened his eyes and Levi sat back while Allison sighed.

"It's my fault." Allison assured him it wasn't his fault and Levi sat watching when Scott noticed her there. "Levi, why are you still bleeding?" She shrugged and Scott reached out, pressing his palm against her cut.

"Scott, it's not wor-" She felt the pain fade and all three of them watched as the cut wound itself back together, the pain gone and the only trace was a thin scar. She looked up at him and Allison and they shared confused looks.

"Now I see why my dad wants you."

She thanked them and quickly left, leaving the two confused even more. She saw Isaac and he noticed she wasn't struggling. He walked over to her.

"You're okay." He stated kind of confused but she didn't hold it against him. She was confused too, in fact everyone was confused. She nodded.

"Scott somehow healed it."

They both nodded when Ethan looked over at her. She excused herself and walked over to him.

"You're healed." He pointed out. Levi rolled her eyes.

"Scott helped. I see why father wants him." Ethan glared at her, knowing she was still angry with the whole pack.

He was annoyed anyway, Ennis was almost like a dad to him and he didn't want to close him. Yet here Levi was acting like she didn't care and hat infuriated him.

"Why don't you just go join his pack then eh? It would get you out of everyone's way, stop ruining all our plans and getting yourself hurt all the time. I'm surprised you actually managed to kill your old pack with you being as weak-" Levi who had started to walk away froze when he mentioned her old pack that Deucalion had convinced her to kill. She noticed that Isaac and Boyd were listening and waiting for her reaction. She spun around and caught everyone's attention by accident while doing so and stormed towards Ethan.

"You. Know. Nothing." She spat and he rolled his at her which annoyed her so she punched him square across the face. There was a collective gasp from all the students and she heard Isaac and Boyd agreeing to come and keep her calm.

Ethan got up, blood running down his lip and growled at Levi. "You little-"

He didn't get to finish what he was going to say as Isaac shoved her out of the way and started to repeatedly punch him. Levi decided it was enough and went to go to stop Isaac but Boyd had a strong grasp on her arm and he wouldn't let go. The coach ran over and was shouting at Isaac to stop but he wouldn't.

Scott and Allison made it outside with Lydia and they ran over to Stiles who explained it.

"I explained everything to them but then Levi punched Ethan because they were arguing about something I couldn't hear but Boyd and Isaac could and it annoyed them so when Ethan started to insult Levi again, Isaac went for him."

Scott made his way through the crowd and turned to him. "ISAAC!" Isaac stopped immediately, looking at Levi who was shocked. He backed up and looked down at Ethan who was being helped up by Danny. Scott looked down and Isaac was too embarrassed to meet his gaze. They all got back on the bus.

Levi sat down in her original seat when she took a sharp breath and everyone looked at her. She looked across at Ethan who had turned to look at her, their faces both showing the same emotion. She met his eyes and they both knew right when he got the text. He looked back up but she had already looked away.

Lydia placed a hand on Levi's shoulder. "Levi, what's wrong?" She asked softly and the alpha looked up.

"Ennis is gone."


	11. Chapter 11

WYEAR11

They finally pulled up to a small motel and Levi let out a sigh. She was glad to be able to sleep and clear her head for a while. She jumped off the bus, looking excited until she noticed the state of the building. Scott looked around and tried to make them all stay positive.

"I've seen worse." He said and Levi laughed lightly.  
"Same."

Stiles looked over at the two like they had grown extra heads. "Where have you seen worse?" Before either of them could answer, Coach blew his whistle and they all gathered round him, Ethan shooting Levi a dirty look.

"Listen up! The meets been postponed until tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgement when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up, choose wisely."

The Coach turned around to look at Scott, Stiles, Boyd, Isaac, Allison, Lydia and Levi. "There's a trio here so three of you will have to go together." He passed the keys to Scott and the seven all looked at each other.

"If it's okay, I'd like Levi to share with us?" Stiles asked and everyone turned to look at him weirdly. He raised his hands. "I don't like the look of this place and she's the only alpha." Everyone rolled their eyes and Levi scoffed.

"To a certain extent that is true." She said and snatched the key from Scott's hand waving it in Stiles' face. "First one there gets to chose which bed first." She dared him and the two took of running, everyone rolling their eyes. Scott jogged after them, while Isaac and Boyd headed away and Lydia stood staring at the motel.

"I don't like this place." She spoke and Allison laughed lightly.

"I don't think the people who own this place like this place." She joked back and Lydia pursed her lips. Allison shrugged. "It's just for a night."

Lydia still looked concerned. "A lot could happen in one night."

Stiles and Scott were discussing how they thought were suspects behind the deaths. "Alright, so I have five."

Scott seemed surprised."Four suspects?"

"Yeah, I had eleven – well ten technically I guess, I had Derek on there twice."

"So who's number one? Harris?" Scott asked slightly sarcastically.

"Just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead." Scott groaned.

"So if he's not dead, out chemistry teacher is out secretly committing human sacrifices." He spoke slowly, trying to get what Stiles was suggesting to process. Stiles scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guess that just sounded way better in my head." They sat in silence for a moment.

"Who were the other four?" Scott asked, wanting to hear more ridiculous reasons.

"Derek's sister Cora. No-one knows anything about her. Next, your boss." They had a quick thing about Star Wars before Scott pushed the conversation on.

"Lydia. She was totally controlled by Peter and she had no idea so..." He trailed off and Scott looked over at him again.

"And the last?"

"Levi. I'm pretty sure she's not quite right." Neither of them had noticed the shower had cut off and Levi came into the room, her hair almost dry and fully clothed into non-blood stained clothes.

"I'm not quite right no. But believe me, I am not some serial killer. I may be a killer, just not a serial one." All three exchanged glances before sighing and falling onto their beds. Stiles soon left to get some snacks and Scott left but he never said why. Levi was sitting on her bed finishing drying her hair.

Scott came back in after a few minutes and he was on his phone and panicking while looking out the window but there was no-one there. Stiles walked in and saw Levi staring at him confused.

"Hey Scott, you okay?" Stiles asked slowly and Scott turned around. Stiles got a text and he left, leaving Scott and Levi alone.

`Levi heard a cough so she looked up and froze. No. It couldn't be her, she was dead!

"Morven?" She whispered and the blonde beta looked up, snarling at her.

"You killed me. You killed me." The teenager repeated over and over and Levi started whimpering and curling up in a ball, her eyes glowing red and her heartbeat spiking. Her claws came out and she raked at her own arms, not meaning to but she drew blood and she let out a high-pitched scream that sent a chill down Scott's spine.

He turned around and saw her freaking out at something that wasn't there and he ran over to her and pulled her into his arms, not moving when she tried to break free. He grabbed the side of her face and made her look at him. Her eyes were still red and they were frantically darting all over the place but he wasn't sure what she was seeing or why she was freaking out so much and he figured it must have been something dreadful in her past. He shook her shoulders and eventually her eyes met his.

"Levi, there's no-one here. Look." She calmed down once she saw there wasn't anyone there and Scott let go of her, watching as she ran a hand through her hair. She looked at Scott and shook her head, noticing the scratches she had left on his arms.

"I'm going for a walk." She left the room; feeling like something even worse was going to happen.

She walked out of the room and down the stairs, wandering around for a bit and hoping to find something to do with her spare time. Levi spotted a ladder and noticed it led to a little balcony on the side of the hotel that was hidden out of sight from the rooms or entrance and deciding she needed time to herself, she pulled herself up using the rungs and sat on the wooden chair that was on the balcony, looking up at the stars and smiling to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles, Lydia and Allison frantically were trying to find Scott and Levi.

"I can't find Scott or Levi anywhere." Allison said and they all shared panicked looks.

"It's happening to them too isn't it?" Stiles asked as the three of them ran down the steps. Lydia agreed and mentioned the flare on the bus so they decided to grab that.

They slowed instantly once they reached the bottom of the stairs and they spotted Scott. He was holding the last flare, and there was an empty Gasoline bottle lying beside him and he was drenched in the stuff. He was staring sadly at the ground and the three cautiously walked up to him.

"Scott?" Allison asked carefully, moving closer to him with the other two trailing behind. "Scott?" She repeated, hoping he was going to be okay.

He looked up at them all. "There's no hope." He said weakly and Allison put on a smile to cheer him up.

"What do you mean Scott? There's always hope." Allison pleaded but he wasn't listening.

"Not for me. Not for Derek." He said and Allison sighed.

"Derek wasn't your fault." She said firmly but Scott wasn't listening. "You know Derek wasn't your fault."

Scott's grip on the flare tightened. "Every time I try to fight back it just gets worse. Everyone just keeps getting hurt. People keep getting killed."

Stiles stepped forward, his heart was crumbling. Scott was his best friend and there was no way he could do this. "Scott, listen to me. This isn't you. This is someone inside your head telling you to do this."

Scott cut him off. "What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing I could do for everyone else?"

He looked at Stiles. "You and me. We were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all."

Stiles stepped forward. "Scott just listen to me okay? You're not no one. You're someone, Scott you're my best friend okay and I need you. Scott, you're my brother. So if you're going to do this then you're just going to have to take me with you then." Stiles said, standing into the puddle of gasoline and pulling the flare from his hand while Lydia and Allison watched horrified.

Stiles threw the flare away from the Gasoline and looked at Scott. They all breathed a sigh of relief until the flare rolled back towards the Gasoline and Lydia and Allison knocked the two boys out of the way and away from the blast that went on behind them. Lydia turned and saw a dark figure in the flames, glaring at her before they faded and so did the flames.

All four of them got up, each of them hugging Scott glad that he was alive and they filled him in.

"Ethan tried to saw himself apart but when that failed he tried to use his claws." They all shuddered. "He accidently touched the heater and we figured you all stopped once you touched heat. Boyd had a safe on his chest and was trying to drown himself, Isaac was trapped under his bed and you were standing in a puddle of gasoline." Stiles recapped quickly and they all sighed with relief that it was all over. Scott counted them off on his fingers.

"So they only needed three right? That meant they could have use Isaac, Boyd, Me, Ethan or Levi." They all froze and turned to look at each other. They hadn't seen Levi.

"Guys? Where's Levi?" They all looked around frantically for any sign of the youngest alpha and gulped.

"Wait, so Isaac though he saw his father, Scott saw his mother die, Boyd heard his sister and god knows what Ethan saw. But what would Levi have seen?" Lydia said outloud and they all thought but Scott knew.

"Earlier, she was freaking out and could see someone and she was muttering "I didn't mean to kill you" over and over again, almost as if someone was there." Allison had the next line of thought.

"The alpha's killed their packs to be in Deucalion's alpha gang right?" They all nodded and Stiles finished the sentence.

"So she must be seeing her dead pack." They all stopped when they heard a crash come from the side of the motel and they took off, immediately noticing Levi standing there completely shifted out. Allison and Lydia hadn't seen her shifted yet and they were surprised.

"Why is she the only one who doesn't get the excess hair?" They both said but returned their attention to the alpha.

None of them noticed the gun in her hand until she lifted it to her head. Scott stepped forward slightly, his hands raised.

"Levi, put the gun down." She shook her head.

"I killed them. I killed them all without thought. I can't stop seeing them, they're everywhere I look. If I go it'll stop. I won't feel bad. I'll be free." She said desperately and Scott walked closer towards her but stopped when she moved the gun so it was touching her throat.

"Levi, it's okay. They understand. Ending your life won't bring them back." She lowered the gun slightly but not by much. Scott recognised that like Stiles had done for him, he would need to take the gun. He turned to look at the others.

He mouthed that he was going to shift and they all nodded slightly. He shifted and lunged for Levi, knocking the gun out of her hands and across the ground to Allison who dissembled the gun.

Levi wasn't out of her state though, and she was now angry at Scott. Her eyes shone bright red in the light and she lunged for Scott. He just managed to get away and swipe her back but she kept going. She tackled him to the ground and the two wrestled, Levi snapping her teeth dangerously close to Scott's neck. Scott noticed the heat radiating off the lamp that was beside them so he grabbed her hand and flung it onto the bulb, and almost instantly her eyes were back to brown.

She sat up and breathed heavily looking around at them all. She noticed Scott was examining a small slash on his arm and she sighed.

"I am so sorry Scott!" She said and reached out her hand and her veins turned back and the cut was gone. She had to blink a few times to steady herself and Scott scolded her.

"I would have healed. Stop doing that, it's not good for you." Levi swayed dangerously and Stiles grabbed her arm, throwing it over his shoulder as her eyes flittered.

"They were right. You're going to make a great alpha." She passed out and Stiles picked her up, carrying her as they all headed back to the bus for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

They were awoken by Finstock yelling at them all about how he didn't want to know and that the meet had been cancelled. Ethan sat down beside Scott and Levi turned around to watch.

"I don't know what happened last night but I'm pretty sure you saved my life." Stiles started muttering about how it was him but no-one listened. "So i'm gonna give you something. We're pretty sure Derek is alive."

Levi sat up straighter and let out an exclamation. "What the hell? Just because we had an argument doesn't mean I'm not second in command anymore, why didn't I know this?"

The rest of the group looked at Levi, not realising she was so high up in the pack which confirmed one of Scott's theories. Ethan kept talking.

"But he killed one of ours that means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack, or kali goes after him and we kill him." Levi looked shocked and Ethan turned around to face her.

"That 'we' includes you. Pack is family." He said, mirroring Deucalion's words that he used so many times to frighten her. They all watched as Levi looked down to where her cut had been and Ethan turned to look at her again.

Stiles spoke. "You're little code of werewolves is barbaric." Ethan rolled his eyes and looked at Levi.

"Danny's dad picked him up. Come and sit with me, I have stuff to fill you in on." He said to Levi and she nodded, moving to sit beside him at the front.

Lydia noticed something. She blew into the Coach's whistle and showed them her hand. It was covered in purple ash.

"Wolfsbane."

"So anytime the couch blew the whsile on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Ethan and Levi-" He was cut off by Scott.

"We all inhaled it."

"You were all poisoned by it."

"That's why Levi couldn't heal."

"So that's how the Darach got into their heads. That's how they did it." Stile grabbed the whistle and flung it out the window.

The rest of them moved back to the back rows.

"I know how she got those cuts. It was Deucalion. It had to be, if someone tried to hurt the second in command, the first in command would hurt them but no-one was hurt."

They all sat in silence, Stiles pointing out the obvious. "So her dad is the one attacking her?" Scott nodded but Boyd spoke.

"Why do I have the feeling he's not her biological father?" They all looked at him and he expanded. "The alphas know how to take away memories," he gestured to Isaac, "and Peter said they can also create them. What if everything Levi thinks is true is just false?"

Scott turned to look at Levi and Ethan who were huddled over his phone and talking in secret tones.

"Boyd, I think you're right."

Over in the front of the bus, Ethan was talking to Levi, both of them had overheard the wolfsbane in the whistle situation and the had realised that was why they were being mean to each other.

"Sorry for punching you in the face." Levi said softly while playing with his fingers and avoiding her gaze. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking at him.

"It's okay; I shouldn't have brought up your pack." She shook her head and they dropped the conversation. He pulled her into a hug and she sighed into his chest.

"Kali's going to go after Derek isn't she?" Ethan nodded and they looked round to make sure the others at the back weren't watching them. Isaac looked up and mumbled something which made the rest of them all turn to look at the two staring alphas.

Levi and Ethan turned back around, talking in hushed tones again. She turned to him and smiled softly.

"Kali's going to take us with her to see Derek, isn't she?" Ethan turned to look at her and he nodded.

"Look, Levi. Whatever attachments you've formed with them you can't have anymore. Danny's not a part of their 'pack' but the rest of them are. You're an alpha, you know the consequences of that." Ethan said softly and Levi leaned back in her chair, turning slightly so her head was against the window.

"I wish I didn't." Ethan held her hand and they didn't talk for the rest of the journey.

Stiles was watching them carefully and interrupted the conversation the rest were having. He studied the alphas carefully and deductively.

"Back on the topic of Levi, it's like she doesn't want to be an alpha." Stiles pointed out and Scott shook his head.

"No, she wants to be an alpha. I just think she wants to be in a different pack." Isaac and Boyd shared glances.

"The girl that saved me, do you think Levi helped kill her?" Isaac asked curiously, hoping that Levi had nothing to do with the death of the mysterious girl. The rest shrugged and looked over at her, she had fallen asleep again on Ethan's shoulder.

None of them knew that although the rest of the alpha pack had attacked the girl, it was Levi who gave the final blow, slashing her throat in the locker room all those weeks ago. Levi didn't regret it.

"Scott, why did she keep suggesting you're an alpha?" Scott shrugged again and looked over at Levi. She sudden awoke from her sleep and jumped, while Ethan grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. She stopped struggling and her eyes lost any red they had in them.

All of the group watched carefully, and all were shocked at Levi's mini freak out. Stiles narrowed his eyes slowly.

"It's like she thought she was in danger for a second." They all turned to look at him. "She might have been having a nightmare, and when she woke up it took her a moment to realise she was okay."

They all nodded and continued with small talk for the rest of the bus journey.


	14. Chapter 14

Ethan, Levi and Danny were walking back from ten pin bowling, Levi not actually being a third wheel. Danny had asked her before Ethan if she wanted to go bowling and she suggested that Ethan tag along – mainly because if there was an attack, two alphas were better than one.

It had been going pretty great, until Danny started taking sharp breaths and collapsed onto the pavement, with Levi and Ethan shooting each other panicked looks. They pulled him up, swinging his arms over their shoulders and Levi looked over at Ethan.

"The hospital is just round the corner!" They stumbled; using their strength and speed as best as they could, hope Danny wouldn't notice they reached the hospital in under a minute. The doors slid open and the three stumbled in, Ethan yelling frantically.

"SOMEONE! SOMEONE HELP US!" Levi noticed Scott was there and he ran across taking Danny's arm off of Levi's shoulder and putting it around his own, and a black haired woman ran over and helped them carry Danny and sit him gently into a chair. As the woman started to look at him, Scott grabbed Ethan and Levi's shoulders tightly.

"What do you do to him?" Ethan and Levi shook their heads, Levi slightly angered Scott would think that. Ethan touched her arm lightly and she took a deep breath, letting him do the talking.

"Nothing, he said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing, and it just kept getting worse."

The nurse was saying something that Levi didn't understand but she did see Danny lunge forward and she knew what was going to happen before it did. She ran to his side and caught him just as he was sick all over the floor.

She looked down at the sick as did Ethan and Scott and her and Ethan met each other's eyes.

"Mistletoe." Scott looked over at the both of them, confused they knew that from just looking at it.

They got Danny onto a hospital bed and the nurse along with another nurse wheeled Danny into a room with other patients who were sick. Ethan, Scott and Levi stayed by his side much to the nurse's annoyance.

"Can you three please go back to the waiting room?" They ignored her and Levi took a deep breath, she hated the smell of hospitals.

"Where are all doctors or something?" Ethan asked panicking.

"It's a full house tonight, they're attending to other patients." Levi ran a hand through her long hair and rocked back and forth on her heels, wanting to do something but she knew there wasn't anything she could do. Not even the bite could save him and if it would, she would have no problems giving it to him.

Scott looked torn. "Okay well mum, how can we help?" Levi noticed the comparison between the nurse and Scott and realised that this was Mrs McCall.

"Honey, you can't. His lung has collapsed, his heart is being pushed into his chest cavities." Ethan, Levi and Scott froze.

"He's gonna die isn't he?" Levi gulped and her heart beat rapidly.

Mrs McCall looked at the three teens and her attitude changed. "No. No, he's not."

She pointed at Scott. "You grab the tape," she looked over at Ethan, "you grab those scissors and ct his shirt open." She looked over at Levi and shook her head.

"You just stand beside him, keep him as calm as you can." Levi nodded and the three did what she asked.

"Mrs McCall, he's not breathing." Levi panicked and Mrs McCall nodded.

"I know." She plunged her arm downwards and injected a needle into Danny's chest. She pulled a plunger a few times and Danny's breathing started back up, Levi sighing in relief.

He looked over at Mrs McCall. "Thank you."

They all sighed with relief and Levi, Ethan and Scott stared at the woman in awe and fascination. She looked at them, confused.

"What?"

"That was awesome!" She smiled and nodded modestly, Ethan and Levi calming down. Scott left soon after, while Ethan decided he would stay with Danny. Levi didn't want to intrude so she got up and left the room. She was about to leave the hospital when she saw a small girl clutching her arm and crying.

She walked over to the girl and crouched down to her height. "Hey, shhh, it's okay! What's wrong?" The little girl sobbed as she spoke to Levi.

"I can't find my mum, and my arms sore." Levi gently took the girl's arm and studied it. She could feel a fracture in the bone and she quickly made sure no one was paying too much attention.

She didn't notice Mrs McCall watching her curiously, she knew the girl was an alpha and Scott's friends and he had informed her that the alpha pack was ruthless unless it was someone they cared about. She knew Levi had never seen this girl before so it puzzled her that she was helping her.

"Let's get that fixed up." Levi placed her hand over the girls arm and felt a tight pain in her wrist as her veins turned black and she fixed girl's pain. She said goodbye to the girl, flexing her arm and walking out of sight of the girl with Mrs McCall processing what she had just seen.

Levi walked back into the room where Danny and Ethan were, she rubbed Danny's hair playfully and he smiled at her.

"You gave us a fright back there dude." She said and she leaned down and hugged him gently, Ethan shooting her a look when the hand behind his back started to have black veins. She pulled away and looked over at her pack mate.

"I'm heading home, I'll let dad know what's up." Ethan nodded and Levi left the hospital using a back exit, just to make sure she was getting home with no interference from any of the other wolves.

She walked back to the apartment block where she had discovered Allison lived too. She got into the elevator and pressed the button for penthouse, shutting her eyes for a moment and taking in the blissful silence.


	15. Chapter 15

Derek jumped up as the red light in the apartment started back that irritating flashing and beeping. He turned around to see Cora looking over his shoulder confused.

"What does it mean?" He turned around to see the triangular shape that the alpha pack used to warn their victims.

He sighed. "It means they're coming." Cora looked shocked but Derek continued.

"Tonight."

Cora looked over at her brother. "Derek, when Kali put that pole through you and Levi appeared, she mouthed sorry to me." He looked back at Cora.

"I'm not surprised." Cora was confused at his answer, but he elaborated. "She's protective over me and you, but I'm not sure why, and I don't think she knows why either."

They stood in silence, pondering about the alpha pack and Levi.

* * *

Levi stood beside her father as they stood in the music room, waiting on Scott to come. Levi looked up as Scott walked in confused, seeing her father tapping his stick against the piano.

"Do you know what a metronome is Scott?" He asked and Levi rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear another useless speech her dad gave people.

"It's a tool to help you maintain a steady rhythm once you set the tempo. And something tells me the tempo of your life has sped up considerably in the last few hours. If you'd like, I could help so it down to a more manageable pace." Scott looked shocked and he looked over at Levi who was refusing to meet his eyes.

Scott jumped at the opportunity, and Levi shook her head. "How?"

"By helping you find Deaton." Levi ran a hand through her hair not liking the sound of this and Scott continued to stay hopeful. Levi knew her father had a catch, he always did. Her father stood up and walked slowly to Scott.

"Your hearts pounding. It's not fear. It's anger." Deucalion spoke slowly, as if he was talking to a child. Levi shivered and looked away from the two werewolves.

"I you I know what you're thinking: Does he have something to do with Deaton's disappearance." Levi could see Scott getting angrier by the second and she wanted to step in and tell Scott to go but she knew it wouldn't help anyone.

"Tell you what. If you can take the cane away from me, I'll tell you exactly where he is." Levi sent Scott a pleading look but he was too focused on Deucalion's words to care.

Scott lunged forward, his sights set on the stick in Deucalion's hands and his hands out in front of him. Deucalion quickly moved to the side, causing Scott to tumble and roll on the ground, and before he could get up, Deucalion swiped his stick across Scott's legs sending him falling again.

Levi wanted to do something but she couldn't. There was nothing she could do to help Scott and the urge to protect her alpha was stronger no matter how much she was starting to wish it wasn't.

Scott flipped around the room, dodging Deucalion's swipe and Scott found himself on a filling cabinet staring at the stick.

Deucalion smirked and uncapped the stick, showing the sharp blade that Scott had seen him use on Levi and the twins. He growled and jumped over the stick, lunging again but Deucalion spun and swiped his shoulder with the stick, causing Scott to crouch on the ground holding his shoulder.

"Impressive." Levi's father said, a smirk on his face. Levi went to start towards Scott but the cane was held across her, blocking th way and her father swiped her cheek with the cane.

"Levi, you must learn." Scott turned to look at her but she remained impassive. She felt the cut heal and she pressed her hand to her cheek to check.

"Scott, you know I'm not the one slashing up innocent people, praying to ancient gods, gathering herbs or whatever the hell druids are supposed to do. I am part of a pack that wants Derek dead though, and so is Levi. Kali is coming for him so it's a difficult choice you're about to face."

Scott turned to look at Deucalion. Levi knew what Scott would do and she sighed internally.

"Someone is going to die tonight, and whether thats Derek or Deaton or maybe even someone else, it's up to you."

Scott's patience had faded. "Just tell me where he is."

"I'll give you a very important clue. Let the current guide you." He snapped his fingers and left the room, Levi following him without a second glance at Scott.

* * *

Levi and Deucalion sat in the apartment by themselves; she was sitting directly in front of him at the table. He was giving her a talk about the hardships of being an alpha.

"You have to watch people die. Kill or be killed." He said and she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest.

Deucalion smiled slightly. "Stubborn, just like your mother." Levi went to roll her eyes again when she had a flashback.

_A thirteen year old Levi sat around the rest of the pack with Deucalion. He looked over at the pack and sighed in defeat._

"_This is why I loved my wife and Levi's mother so much – she wasn't stubborn and she followed orders straight away."_

Levi sat up straight and looked across the table at her blind father.

"Deucalion, what was my father like?" He looked shocked for a second but quickly acted like he had no idea what she had asked him.

"You know what I'm like-" She cut him off, standing up and letting her chair fall to the floor.

"You're not my real father." She said and he sighed.

"How did you know?" She paled, knowing she had been living a lie for ages. Levi glared at the blind man.

"You called my mother stubborn, but you referred to your wife as never being stubborn years ago." He nodded and they were in complete silence before he spoke again.

"I may not be your father, but I am still your leader and you will fight tonight."


	16. Chapter 16

Kali opened to door to Derek's loft, Levi standing directly beside her.

"I've got to be honest Derek, when Ennis died I thought to myself I'd just go for it. Find you and kill you, wherever you stood." Kali and Levi walked down the steps, looking at the shifted werewolves.

"Then I remembered, how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them. And I thought, what's a girl got to do to get you alone?"

Levi and Kali turned to the door and the twins appeared, holding Ms Blake by the neck, their claws extended. Levi and Kali smiled before turning to face Derek.

"You and me Derek. Or they tear her apart. What do you say?" Levi stood on the steps while Kali walked forward. "Think you can beat me one on one?"

Derek growled at the alphas. He moved his head to the side and Isaac and Boyd backed off, glaring at Levi.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out, with my teeth." Derek said and all the alphas rolled their eyes.

Kali shifted and Derek launched himself into the air, slashing towards Kali. Kali dodged the attack and flung Derek backwards and into the water. He got back up and charged towards her, but he ducked his swipe and kicked his stomach.

Ms Blake was freaking out and she turned to look at Levi. "Levi! Do something!" Levi shrugged and looked over at her English teacher.

"Sorry Ms Blake, nothing I can do." She went back to picking out any dirt from under her nails. Ms Blake continued to struggle against the twins, letting out another scream.

Levi let out a short whistle of awe when Kali jumped against a pillar and kicked Derek in the face. The twins looked at her, rolling their eyes and she shrugged.

"It's cool. I want to do that." Kali proceeded to jump onto the table, kicking Derek in the chest and knocking him into the pool of water. She jumped off the table and kicked Derek again, sending him flying backwards.

Levi was trying to ignore the urge she had to protect Derek, not quite understanding why she kept having these protective feelings.

Isaac moved forward to help but the twins tightened their grip on Ms Blake. Derek looked over at his beta.

"NO!" Isaac moved backwards and Levi clenched her fist, now paying complete attention to the fight.

Derek swiped at Kali but like before, she dodged him and swiped across his stomach, but he kept rallying her punches.

They grappled with each other's arms before Derek pushed her backwards. She growled and flipped towards him, knocking him to the floor and he fell back into the puddle.

Kali and Derek fought harder, when Levi heard a vibration and she looked up to see Isaac check his phone. He looked up and suddenly lunged towards the twins, before Levi could blink.

Levi hadn't noticed she was partially on the water until the water lit up with electricity and she saw Kali and Derek shake with the shock, and she too felt the hot pain through her body. She managed to see the twins had let go off Ms Blake and Isaac was holding on to the teacher.

Levi noticed Boyd was on the water too, and what happened next shocked her as much as everyone else.

Kali, who was recovering quicker than the other three, got up and turn to the twins. "TAKE HIM!" They ran across the water, the current now gone and lifted Derek, cupping his hands so the claws were pointing upwards.

Kali lifted Boyd up, and threw him into Derek's claws. Levi let out a short yelp of surprise and she pushed herself up, moving to stand beside Kali. She stared shocked at the three other alphas: it was not the plan she had agreed to.

Derek's eyes grew brighter as Boyd let out a gasp of pain and instantly Levi understood this was the real plan – she had been led on.

Kali ignored Levi's angry look and her, Ethan and Aiden let go of the werewolves and started to walk away. Levi followed behind them slowly, but she was still watching Boyd and Derek, a shocked look on her face.

"We're giving you until the next full moon Derek. Make the smart choice: join the pack. Or next time I'm killing all of you." Levi opened her mouth to say something but the older alpha grabbed her arm, dragging her out before she could say something to the dying boy and his alpha.

She could still hear Boyd and Derek's conversation as they left and she could feel her heart-breaking.

"The full moon...that feeling...it was worth it." Levi flashed back to when she tried to stop Kali from killing Erica but she had been too late, the beta was already dead.

Levi heard the splash as Boyd fell to the ground and she closed her eyes as Kali pulled her along. She could hear Cora, Stiles and Lydia joining them and Cora crying about Boyd.

Levi felt her pulse spike and the rest turned to look at her. She shook Kali's hand off her arm and turned to look at them.

"I'm running back home." She took off as they all rolled their eyes at her antics as they got into Kali's car.

Levi returned back to the apartment quicker than the others just like she had planned. Deucalion was sitting by the fire, waiting on their arrival. She walked over to him and he smiled.

"Levi. How nice of you to come home so quickly." She cut him off and asked the question that was on her mind and had been since she talked to him the other day.

"Who are my real parents?" Deucalion didn't answer but Levi was pretty sure she had figured it out.

"You've been off with me since we caught Cora, and then when I met Derek." Deucalion knew she had figured it out. He stood up, uncapping the cane, ready to fight her if she got too angry.

"Oh my god." She said, taking a step backwards and gasping in shock. "I was right."

Deucalion finally spoke. "Thalia Hale."

Levi fell to her knees, staring into the fire and her emotions were mixed.

Deucalion delivered his final blow before leaving the room. "Derek and Cora are your siblings."


	17. Chapter 17

_(I'm missing out visionary as it's not really important and Levi wouldn't have anything to do with the episode)_

* * *

Aiden and Lydia opened the door to the coach's office, Aiden snarling angrily.

"Derek!"

Lydia pleaded with him. "Aiden, stop. I'll scream!"

Aiden ignored her. "Want a fight Derek? Come get me!"

He took a step forward but was slammed against the metal changing room benches, Cora snarling viciously. She slashed at his chest, making blood pour and his shirt rip. She brought her hand back again but Aiden caught it, grabbing her neck and throwing her across the changing room.

Cora hit the tiled wall by the sinks and banged her head pretty hard. Aiden saw her weakness and advanced towards her, picking up one of the heavy weights and bringing it back before smacking her across the face with it. Cora went sliding to the floor again but before Aiden could even make another move, he was slammed into and tackled to the floor.

He looked up at who was pinning him to the ground and he let out a growl, trying to slash Levi's stomach. She caught his hand and her eyes shone red. She slammed his head into the ground and he stopped struggling, out of breath.

"Touch her again and I will rip your throat out with my teeth."

She was grabbed by the back of the neck and placed on her feet.

Levi snarled at Ethan but he ignored her, helping Aiden to his feet and snapping at his brother.

"You can't do this! Kali promised Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or either of them." He said indicating to Cora and Levi.

The rest of them all looked up curiously, if Levi was an alpha and in the alpha pack then why had she attacked Aiden to protect Cora and why had Ethan mentioned they weren't allowed to touch her because of Derek?

Aiden glared at Levi and she flashed her eyes red at him before the two twins left and Levi noticed they were all staring at her. She rolled her eyes and crouched down beside Cora and Stiles finally looked at the other girl.

"Guys, I think she's pretty hurt." Levi rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Of course she's pretty hurt, she took on an emotionally unstable werewolf not even including the fact he's an alpha and what's worse is she did it by herself." Levi stated and they all looked at her in shock.

She helped Cora to her feet and let her lean against the sink, passing her a cloth to clean her cut with. Scott looked over at her.

"You okay?"

"She doesn't look okay." Lydia pointed out, with Levi and Cora shooting her identical looks of annoyance. Scott looked between the two awkwardly, thinking how similar those looks had been.

"I'll heal." Cora muttered and dabbed at the gash on her forehead. She stumbled as she backed away from the sink and Stiles reached out to steady her but she shoved them all away.

"I said I'm fine."

Stiles' tone turned condescending. "You realize how suicidal crazy that was? What were you thinking going after him alone?"

Cora snapped and turned around facing them. "I did it for Boyd. None of you were doing anything." She spat and Scott looked like a kicked puppy.

"We're trying."

"And you're failing." Cora countered and Levi had to admit, she saw how they were related. "You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers, running around thinking you can stop people from getting killed. All you do is show up late and find the bodies." Levi decided that although it was a horrible thing to say, if she was in Cora's place then she would have said the same.

The three all looked shocked but Levi had an impassive face on again. Cora stormed away and Stiles looked down sheepishly.

"She's definitely a Hale." Levi scoffed and the three jumped, forgetting she was still there.

Stiles glared at her. "I'll make sure she gets home." He left the room and Lydia muttered some excuse before going too, leaving Scott alone with Levi.

"Why did you do that? Aiden's pack." Levi looked down and shifted nervously from one foot to another.

"No." Scott looked at her confused and she looked up meeting his eyes.

"I left the pack."

Scott was shocked but he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "But what about your father?" He asked carefully and she scoffed, her face turning angry and he knew it was something to do with him judging by her reaction.

"He's not my father. He confessed when I questioned him about my mother. He took me from my family when I was twelve and had just started shifting, erased my memories and replaced new ones and did the same to my family so they wouldn't remember me."

Scott looked even more shocked and pulled her into his chest as she struggled for words.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you know who they are?" She nodded and he waited for a reply.

"I want to talk to them before I tell you." He nodded and accepted that she was confused and he knew that leaving the pack must have been hard for her.

"Are you still an alpha?" She nodded and caught on to the hesitation in his voice and she realized he knew.

"Ah, Deaton told you. The true alpha." Scott looked shocked and she smiled at him.

"You knew?" She nodded.

"I was the one who pointed it out to Deucalion although I regret it now." He nodded and she pulled away from him.

"Anyway, I'm still an alpha but without a pack, so I guess that makes me a useless one eh?" Scott shook his head at her and grinned.

"I think we need to speak to Derek." She nodded but told him she would see him later and left, heading straight towards Derek's apartment loft. She knew that she had to talk to Derek and Cora but she wasn't sure about Peter.


	18. Chapter 18

Levi looked at the door, knowing the two werewolves inside could already hear her heartbeat. She took a deep breath before opening the large door, seeing Cora and Derek with glowing eyes and sharp canines but they weren't fully shifted yet. She raised her hands and walked further into the room, with the two growling louder at every step.

"What are you doing?" Derek growled and Cora narrowed her eyes at the young alpha. Levi kept her hands raised and stopped a few feet in front of them, and looking them in the eyes.

"I have some information for you." They both stopped and looked at each other before looking back at her. Levi could sense their unease so she slowly knelt down, looking up at them.

"Just to show that I am at your mercy right now and have no reason to attack." Derek looked down at her, listening to her heartbeat and confirming she was telling the truth.

"Well, go ahead before your alpha finds out you're here."

"He's not my alpha." Cora and Derek exchanged shocked looks and Levi continued. "He's not even my real dad. I found out the night Boyd was killed, I hadn't even known they were killing someone that night. He told me who my real parents were and my real family; he had done what he did to Isaac to me. He took memories and made new ones, to make me think he was my real dad and he told me he did the same to my family to forget about me." Derek nodded, as hadn't lied through any of it.

"It's you. Thalia Hale was my mother. Your father was my father." Derek and Cora stopped, looking at her in disbelief.

"It's true." They all turned to see Peter on the stairs. He smiled down at them as he walked over. Cora looked at him in anger.

"You knew?" He nodded and they all growled at him at the same time. He chuckled and waved his hand.

"Another sign of proof that you're siblings. Deucalion forgot to get my memories, I've always known." The three of them all flashed their eyes at him, Cora's being yellow while Derek and Levi's eyes were red.

Levi turned to look at the two. "I've got to go, there's someone I promised I would talk to." They nodded and as Levi turned to leave, Cora flung herself at her and hugged her little sister tightly.

"Stay safe little sister." She said and Levi swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, hugging Derek too. She hadn't thought they would believe the truth so easily.

She rushed out of the apartment, picking up a jog and heading towards the animal clinic. She had a feeling that the druid knew the answers to her questions that were bothering her. She reached the clinic and walked in, stopping once she reached the gate and she could sense the mountain ash.

The man walked out from his work area and raised an eyebrow surprised to see her there.

"Levi." She wasn't sure how he knew her name but she didn't ask, the alphas had been here before and she could smell it.

"Can we talk? I have some questions." Deaton smiled and nodded at her, opening the gate and letting her follow him through the building. She hoped up and sat on the metal table while the man flicked through some files.

"So, once you leave a pack you're meant to feel weaker, aren't you?" Deaton nodded and she continued with her query. "I don't feel weaker. I just feel the same and at a push I feel slightly stronger."

Deaton looked up, studying her for a moment and a smile broke across his lips. "I always presumed it was you. Even as a child."

Levi felt a lump in her throat as she turned around to stare at the veterinarian.

"You knew me?" Deaton smiled and nodded, Levi now walking closer to him. He pulled out a small folded up piece of paper from one of the files he was flicking through and handed it to her.

Levi carefully unfolded it and gasped in shock. The photo was old, at least seven years old. She was standing beside a younger looking Derek and Cora with another girl on her side that looked like them. She spotted Peter in the back ground, the resemblance was uncanny. There was a hand on her shoulder and she instantly could tell it belonged to her mother. There was a man who had his hand on Derek's shoulder and she too realised it was her dad.

Levi felt her eyes well up and she smiled at the older man, laughing as she passed him the photo back. She heard a small whimper and she cocked her head to the side. Deaton studied her for a moment and then realised what she was hearing. He opened the door to the cages of the dogs and cats and led her inside.

"They're all sick, some will get better, others not so much." He bent down and unlocked one of the cages, a small German Sheppard puppy walking out and sniffing the air. She reached out and picked the puppy up and looked at Deaton.

"He's got blood poisoning." Deaton said and Levi looked down at the puppy, feeling it's pain. Without even thinking, her veins turned black and she relieved some of it's pain. Deaton smiled widely at her as she sat the puppy back into the cage and followed him out and back to the reception.

"Scott may be a true alpha, but you're not. Yet, I'm surprised you and Scott happened to be in the same place at once." Levi looked at him confused and he sat down in a chair.]

"Deucalion doesn't just take anyone into his pack. You know that better than anyone else. Levi, you're as rare as a True Alpha." She raised an eyebrow, not expecting this.

"It's called a _pentagonum_ wolf." Levi stared at him for a moment with one word crossing her mind.

"Did you just call me a pentagon?" Deaton laughed lightly.

"In Latin, yes it does translate to pentagon. However, it's meant something different when talking about werewolves." Levi raised her eyebrow again and he smiled.

"You don't fit into a category. For example, there are healers, philosophers, virgins, warrior and guardians. Technically, you fit into all five." Levi nodded.

She smiled at Deaton and he nodded to the door. "I can tell you want to go find Scott. Go." He said and she left after thanking him.

She jogged in the direction of the school, hoping she wasn't missing too much of the memorial.


	19. Chapter 19

Levi walked into the hall, and the first thing she saw was Ethan fixing Danny's tie, and popping a piece of gum into his mouth. They shared a moment and Levi smiled, knowing the alpha had fallen for the human.

She watched as Ethan turned and looked at Aiden, both of them moving into seats by the front row and she narrowed her eyes at them, already feeling suspicious. She looked to her left and saw Scott was standing besides her doing the exact same. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Did you find them?" She nodded and he laughed hugging her.

She met his eyes and he raised an eyebrow. "You are looking at the long-lost Hale." His jaw dropped but before he could say anything, Lydia walked over to them. Scott turned to look at her shocked.

"I thought you were going home?" Lydia cast Levi a side glance, no-one apart from the Hales, Deaton and Scott had been told she wasn't in the alpha pack anymore (expect from the actual alpha pack of course).

Lydia looked startled and Levi turned to face her too, flicking her brown fringe away from her face.

"I can't." She shook her head with wide eyes and Levi got the feeling something was going to go down tonight. "I don't know why I'm the one that keeps finding the bodies, but maybe if I just stop trying to fight it, I'd find them before it happens."

Levi placed a comforting hand on Lydia's arm and the strawberry blonde turned to look at her, with a shocked look on her face.

Lydia continued. "Maybe with enough time for someone like you, or you," she added with an afterthought and motioning to Levi before proceeding to talk. "To stop it."

Scott turned to look at her, his face full of desperation. "You get me the time, and I'll do something about it – I swear to god."

Lydia nodded and Scott grabbed onto her hand, clutching it in hope.

* * *

Derek sat at Cora's bedside, thinking over the last few hours. He had received a call from Stiles telling him that Cora had collapsed, so he had rushed to the hospital to find no-one knew what was wrong with her.

Derek had tried to get a hold of Levi, but no-one knew her number – or if she even had a phone. He grabbed onto Cora's hand and didn't let go.

* * *

As the music started, Levi noticed Lydia check her phone and look over at Aiden. She moved closer and read over Lydia's shoulder that Aiden wanted to talk to her urgently. Lydia left and Levi felt cooped out and she needed to leave. She decided that she would get some fresh air as too many people in complete silence freaked her out. She patted Scott's arm lightly and leaved over to his ear.

"Going for some fresh air, bark or something if you need me." He glared at her but she shrugged and walked outside, taking a deep breath as the coldness hit her. Once she had cleared her head, she walked back inside just to see Aiden rummaging through his pockets frantically. She ignored the screeching from the musical ensemble and focused on Aiden and Ethan.

"What's up?" Ethan asked, quickly and quietly to not draw attention to them. Aiden sighed and stopped rummaging.

"I think I've lost my phone." Levi felt her blood run cold and she headed back outside, trying to search for Lydia's scent in desperation. Something wasn't right and Levi couldn't let anyone else die and be on her conscious forever like her old pack.

She let her eyes turn red as she latched onto Lydia's scent, following the smell around the outside of the building and realising it reached Ms Blake's classroom. She looked through the window and was freaked out.

Lydia was sitting on a chair, unconscious while Ms Blake was walking around and twisting a knife around in her hand. Levi took a deep breath and launched her through the window, shifting as she did so. Ms Blake turned around to look at the young alpha and let out a short laugh.

Levi pushed her up from the floor and faced the woman. "It's been you this whole time." Levi spat and Ms Blake laughed again.

Levi growled and launched her towards Ms Blake but the older woman moved to the side and Levi yelped as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her thigh. She looked down to see that the knife Ms Blake had been carrying in her hand was now embedded into her thigh as she dropped to the floor, her back against the wall of windows while Ms Blake walked over to her and twisted the knife a little deeper.

Levi watched as the woman got up and started to prepare a noose to choke Lydia with, but the alpha couldn't do anything. The pain was unbearable.

Lydia let out a gasp as she opened her eyes, reaching up to her head and finding blood on her fingers. She looked down to see Ms Blake tightening the cable that she was planning on killing Lydia with and Lydia spoke slowly and shakily.

"What are you doing?" Ms Blake looked up, a sick grin across her face.

"What's necessary? You call them sacrifices but you do not understand the word." Levi could tell Lydia's vision was going in and out of focus by the way she kept blinking and moving her head and she wanted to help but the knife must have really done into her deep.

Levi's hearing was blanking out and she could only hear parts of their conversation.

"Stop."  
"Oh I wish I could. But you don't know the alphas like I do." She looked over at Levi and Lydia let out a gasp, surprised that Levi was there and she was looking so vulnerable.

"But you Lydia, you're not a sacrifice." Levi just managed to watch as Ms Blake walked over to her and ripped the knife out of her thigh, making Levi's gasp crack in pain but she ignored the girl and continued to stand behind Lydia, holding the knife to her throat.

"You're just a girl who knows too much." Levi looked down to see her wound beginning to clear up and the pain was fading, her strength coming back to her. "Or actually, a girl who knew too much."

As Ms Blake tightened the cord around her neck, Lydia let out a ear shattering scream, making Levi groan and cover her ears. Ms Blake looked between Levi and Lydia before smirking.

"Unbelievable." She whispered and let go of the cord to stand in front of Lydia. "You have no idea what you are, do you? The wailing woman. A banshee right before my eyes." She moved closer to Lydia.


	20. Chapter 20

She held the knife to Lydia's throat, waiting for the right moment when Levi looked up and sighed in relief as Sheriff Stilinski walked in, nodding towards the girl and raising his gun. Levi looked down at her leg again, seeing the wound was almost gone but was still in pain when she moved her leg at all.

"DROP IT!" Ms Blake looked up in shock and faced the man, Levi starting to almost feeling able to stand. Ms Blake smirked and Levi looked up, a look of horror spreading across her face.

Ms Blake brought her hand back and flung it forward, releasing the knife and watching as it embedded itself into the Sheriff's shoulder. He dropped his gun and clutched at his shoulder letting out a cry of pain. He crouched onto the ground, waiting for her to come over.

Levi was looking down at her thigh once more, the cut was almost cleared. She looked up as she heard Scott's roar, and felt relief wash through her again. Ms Blake moved away from Lydia and Levi cautiously stood up, moving over to the girl and helping her remove the wire from around her neck.

Scott ran towards Ms Blake, jumping over a table and lunging towards her. He swiped at her with his claws but she ducked and pushed him hard in the chest. Scott was caught off guard and went flying back into the piled up chairs and tables, coughing out blood as he landed. Levi wanted to run over and help her friend but she knew it would not help, Ms Blake was dangerous right now and her getting out of the field was a bad idea.

They all looked over at the door as Stiles arrived but Ms Blake pushed the table against the door, meaning Stiles was trapped outside and unable to do anything but watch as Ms Blake headed for his father. He banged on the glass and rammed into the door, hoping it would move just enough for him to shimmy into the classroom to help but it did not budge.

The sheriff grabbed his gun and aimed it at the teacher. "There was a girl...years ago...we found her in the woods...her face and body slashed apart. That was you wasn't it?" She continued to walk towards him, a smirk growing wider on her lips and she sashayed closer to him.

"Maybe I should have started with philosophers with knowledge and strategy." Sheriff moved the gun towards her thigh and shot it, while Levi pushed herself up and made sure Lydia was fine. Ms Blake let out a shocked gasp which was combined with pain and she growled, looking back up at the sheriff.

They all watched in horror as the gun wound healed right back up, and Ms Blake continued to walk dangerously closer to Stiles' father.

"Healers." Ms Blake lunged forward and lifted the knife that was still in the sheriff's shoulder, while Levi took a deep breath before shifting as quietly as she could. The sheriff saw her over Ms Blake's shoulder but only took notice of how she still looked identical to her normal self whereas Scott didn't. He focused back on Ms Blake before she noticed that he was staring at the werewolf that was standing behind her.

The woman twisted the knife and pushed the man backwards into the tables and chairs, watching as he let out another yell of pain. Levi clenched her fists, ready to strike and save the man from any more harm.

"Warriors." She ripped off his badge and smirked before throwing it behind her. "Guardians. Virgins." She kissed the Sheriff and Levi lunged towards her, slashing her back with her claws in an attempt to save the man.

The woman screeched and turned around to face the teenage girl, pushing her hands out, and sending the girl into the wall with an unknown force of energy while smirking. Levi wasn't finished, she was an alpha and she didn't back down - ever. She got back up, charging again but this time Ms Blake was prepared and grabbed the girl's neck, flinging her to the floor.

She looked down at the girl and her eyes widened once she noticed her red eyes and lack of pack. She seemed to count five things on her fingers but did not say what. She smiled and stared down at the Hale.

"Ah, the mighty _pentagonum _alpha. No wonder Deucalion had you in his pack." She pressed her foot into Levi's throat and Levi gasped, reaching out and slashing at the woman's leg.

Ms Blake leaned down and dragged her up by the neck and slammed her into the tables beside the Sheriff. She shifted back from the pain and Ms Blake laughed.

"See Lydia. I told you I know the alphas." Levi watched as Ms Blake suddenly became some pale, creature with slashed skin and instantly Levi understood everything.

"The Darach." Ms Blake rolled her eyes.

"And you, Levi Hale, are the last sacrifice once we're through with the guardians."

Stiles pushed the desk away from the door and hurried into the room, just in time to see the Darach vanish, taking Levi and his father with him.

"DAD?" He yelled out at the same time as Scott yelling Levi's name.

They shared looks of panic and Lydia spoke up.

"Did she just say Hale?" Scott helped Lydia up and nodded. Stiles turned to look.

"Levi left the alphas, that's why she helped Cora earlier. She said Deucalion wasn't her father and she had found out who was. Derek and Cora are her brother and sister, which also means Peter is her uncle."

Stiles raised his eyebrows in shock but turned to Scott and shook his head.

"We need to get to Derek and warn him."

Lydia stood up shakily and Scott walked over to her, holding her arm to steady her. "Will you be okay?" Lydia gulped but nodded and the two boys hurried out of the room, heading for Derek's.

He needed to know that his girlfriend was the Darach and that she had taken his sister to become some final sacrifice.


	21. Chapter 21

"_Levi! Behind you!" Levi looked up and spun around to see what was behind her. She smirked victoriously and took off running while the two boys were closing in on her from either side. She pumped her legs as fast as she could, knowing she had an advantage because she was the alpha._

_She flung herself upwards, her hands latching on to the branch of the tree and she pulled herself over the branch, vaulting upwards and grabbing the red, silk material before swinging down to the ground and waving it in the air._

_She laughed as the two boys huffed while the rest of her pack arrived. She looked around at the five of them, watching as the two boys who had pursued her argued with the two other girls in the pack. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the other boy, laughing as he rolled his eyes too._

_She swung an arm around his shoulder awkwardly – she could only just reach. All the other pack's they had encountered had found it interesting, that a thirteen year old girl was the alpha of a pack where the betas were all older than her._

"_Tomas, Alec, Sin and Abigail, can you please stop arguing for once?" They looked over at their alpha and grumbled before walking back over to the picnic basket and rummaging for food. Levi laughed and rolled her eyes before looking up at the other boy._

"_Did you pack any pizza?" He asked, looking down at her as they walked across the field and towards the rest of their pack. She laughed and nodded._

"_Xander, of course I did." He shrugged her arm off and sprinted across to the basket, shoving his pack brothers and sisters out of the way and snatching the pizza. Levi jogged over, laughing at their antics and she popped open one of the soda cans, sighing as the cool liquid ran down her throat._

_The rest of her pack followed her lead and they were soon all laying down on their backs, watching as the clouds rolled by. She studied them all, wanting them to be like this forever._

_Tomas had short, spiked blonde hair and piercing blue eyes which always caught the girl's attention. He loved it – although he never had any relationships. He was the quickest of the group (minus Levi) and he loved to brag about it._

_His older brother by two years – Alec – was almost the same as Tomas but it could be argued that he was more tactful and modest than his younger brother. He had darker hair than Tomas' but he shared the eyes and made the girls at school swoon._

_Xander was quieter, but they all knew that he was probably the most dangerous after Levi, and he was known to be very protective of them all. He would kill for them, and much to his distaste, he had done before when they were getting chased by ruthless hunters. His brown hair was scruffy and curly but it suited him perfectly._

_Sin had long blonde hair and she was the joker of the group. She was quiet around people who weren't the pack but when she was with them, she was the loudest out of all of them. She was smart – smarter than Levi – which she prided herself on as it wasn't often any of them could top the alpha._

_Abigail had tanned skin and long black hair. She was more reserved but was short tempered and they all knew that if someone didn't break her and Tomas' fights then there would be blood shed. She wasn't as close to the rest of the pack but she trusted Levi with all her heart like the rest of them._

_Levi smiled blissfully and thought about the fun they just had. They had all shifted and trained with Levi who was the only born werewolf out of them all which meant she had more control. They then cooled down with a game of hide and seek but it never lasted long with their heightened senses and Levi always won. They had finished off with a game of capture the flag, and Levi won which had set the pack off on an argument about how Levi's team cheated._

* * *

Levi felt the memory fade as she came to her senses. She couldn't see anything but she could smell the dampness of wherever she was and she could hear drops of something falling and she prayed it wasn't blood. A drop landed on her cheek and she was glad to find it was only water – it wasn't thick enough to be blood.

She reached upwards with her hands and sighed in satisfaction when she touched the roof. She realised she was in some kind of container of sorts and she shifted, pushing hard against the ceiling. She watched as light filtered in as the roof was flung away. Her pupils dilated while adjusting to the light and she shifted back, before peering out of the container.

She hit her head with her hand and groaned, realising how smart Jennifer had been. She hadn't even left the school; Levi was just downstairs in the paper container in the boiler room where Jennifer had first seen her shift. She growled in anger as she left the boiler room, hurrying out of the school and listening to conversations from people who were still shocked about the death of the pianist.

"I heard the hospital's being evacuated. Apparently one of the Hales – you know the family that were all presumed dead in the fire? – is unable to evacuate."

Levi growled and jogged to the hospital, and immediately noticing the scent of a few familiar people.

Mrs McCall. Derek. Peter. Cora. Scott. Stiles. Jennifer.

She froze as she could smell more scents. The alphas were here, and she knew that only meant trouble for them all. The Darach had a vendetta against them, and they had a vendetta against Derek, while Derek had a vendetta against both the alphas and the Darach.


	22. Chapter 22

Levi felt a rough hand latch onto her arm and she instantly knew who it was. She spun around, her face full of anger and met Kali and Deucalion. She shrugged his arm off and looked over at them. Deucalion raised his hands.

"It's simple Levi. The Darach wants to kill more innocent people, and although we do kill, we don't want too many innocents dead." Levi continued to stare blankly at him and Kali smirked at her.

"Come back to your pack Levi. Once the Darach is gone you can leave and never need to hear about us again. We'll even leave all your friends alone too, just if you help us." Levi listened to his heartbeat and did not hear a pause or a skip. It continued at a steady pace and she gave in.

"I'll come back." He smirked and she almost felt herself get more powerful as she reconnected back.

The three of them walked into the hospital, Kali leading Deucalion and Levi walking closely behind. Levi and the alphas walked over some dropped papers and she looked back to see it was Mrs McCall who had dropped the papers.

They walked around a corner just to see Jennifer standing there and Levi confirmed it to Deucalion. He snarled and uncapped the blade on the end of his stick and flicked his wrist forward, hurling it across the corridor like a javelin.

It pierced the wall beside her head and she turned to look at the three alphas to find that Kali was running towards her. She spun back around and into the lift, smacking the buttons rapidly. The doors were almost shut when Kali reached the elevator and tried to pry them open.

Jennifer leaned forward, smacking her hands against the metal and watching as Kali went flying away and the doors shut completely.

Levi wanted to scream as she saw Mrs McCall walk into the corridor and take Deucalion's stick out from the wall. They walked forward and he gently took the stick from her hand. Mrs McCall turned to look at him slowly, narrowing her eyes at Levi.

"Thank you Mrs McCall." He capped the stick while Kali smirked at the woman. Levi wasn't happy they were doing this to her, but she knew it was a small price to pay for a larger debt.

"You're him, aren't you?" She asked slowly, avoiding Levi's sad stare.

"Him?"

Mrs McCall moved her shoulders and looked at him sarcastically. "The bad guy."

The lights flickered and Levi looked around the corridor.

"You have no idea." Deucalion's eyes glowed red and Levi rolled her eyes at how dramatic he always made everything. He turned to look at Kali and Levi.

"Kali, go help Aiden and Ethan. Levi, escort Mrs McCall to the intercom. I want her to ask her dearest son to return the Darach to us. I'll be there in a moment." The two alphas nodded and Levi motioned for Mrs McCall to walk alongside her.

Once Mrs McCall decided they were out of earshot from the alphas, she turned on Levi. "I thought you were Scott's friend? Not the enemy." Levi stopped abruptly and looked at the woman, and the desperation in the teenager's eyes made Mrs McCall confused.

"Look, I'm trying to help. Deucalion said if I helped him get the woman killing everyone, he'd back off and leave Scott and everyone else alone." Mrs McCall's mouth dropped open and Levi continued walking.

"Come on." Mrs Call followed after her and they finally reached the reception, where somehow Deucalion was already waiting.

He held out the intercom button and motioned for Mrs McCall to speak. She gulped and turned it on.

"Can I have your attention please? Mr Deucalion..." Levi shook her head at the woman and she corrected her mistake. "Excuse me... just Deucalion, requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes."

Mrs McCall turned off the intercom and Levi smiled lightly at her, before Deucalion spoke.

"Levi? The number one rule of being an alpha is?" Levi rolled her eyes and turned to face him.

"Be ruthless." She said in a monotone voice, having heard his alpha rules too many times for her own liking. She turned her back to face him while she turned to talk to Mrs McCall and reassure her she was going to be fine.

"Exactly." She rolled her eyes and wanted to tell him to shut up but she was impaled.

No, seriously, she was impaled by the blade of his cane. He stabbed it through her back and out of her stomach, causing her to cough out blood and crumple to the ground while she tried to put pressure on the hole.

Mrs McCall let out a scream and Deucalion hushed her straight away. He looked down at the girl.

"An un-loyal pack member is of no use – even if you are the pentagonum wolf." She looked up with blurred eyes as Deucalion led Mrs McCall away. She could faintly hear a car pull up outside and she hoped to god it wasn't someone willing to finish her off too.

She listened softly to their conversation as the puddle of blood grew larger.

"Stay close to me." She recognised that voice straight away and prayed to god that Chris Argent wasn't in the mood to kill her. She could hear two other people's footsteps and recognised one as Allison.

"I can smell blood." She perked up slightly as she heard Isaac, knowing he would be helpful to an extent. The footsteps were louder and Levi heard three gaps as they finally saw the bleeding alpha and she felt warm hands press against the wound.

She saw Allison crouch down in front of her. "Levi! What happened?" The girl groaned and coughed up more blood.

"Deucalion...cane impaled...stop the twins..." They listened carefully and Isaac picked her up lightly, moving her so she was hidden behind the front desk. Chris tightened a scarf around the hole, slowing the bleeding.

"Levi, stay here. We'll come back soon okay?" Allison said softly and Levi nodded slowly. "Don't fall asleep."

Isaac looked over at Levi. "I've texted Derek, to let him know you're here but injured. Once he's out of the lift, he'll come for you." She nodded and the three hurried off.

Levi passed in and out of consciousness before she felt hands shake her shoulders. She opened her eyes and tried to adjust her focus on the brown haired woman.

"Hello Levi. I think it's time we left." Jennifer Blake laughed and Levi's vision blurred again, leaving her in darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

Melissa McCall sat up quickly, taking quick short breaths as she looked around.

"Hey! Hey, you alright?" She looked across the dark room to see Sheriff Stilinski tied up similar to her and looking panicked. She took a deep breath and looked around again, taking in the shelves and storage spaces.

"Where are we?"

The sheriff sighed. "I don't know." He looked around too, voicing his suspicions. "Looks like a root cellar to me but she called it something different."

Melissa looked over, knowing who he was talking about.

"She called it a nemeton." The two of them looked around frantically, before they were frightened by a gasp.

Levi tried to jump up, but she found her wrists her tied behind her back with rope and there was a wooden beam holding them too. She craned her head round to look at the rope, noticing the purple flowers attached to it. She groaned.

"Wolfsbane." She muttered and her hearing caught onto two frightened heartbeats. She looked properly at where she was and she noticed two other people tied up. Her eyes turned red so she could see clearly in the darkness and she heard them both gasp.

"What the hell happened?" Levi croaked out and she heard the voices speak at the same time.

"Levi?" She recognised them immediately and tensed up.

"Sheriff? Mrs McCall?" The woman sighed.

"You're okay? Are you still hurt?" Levi looked down to see the wound had closed up and all that was left was the blood stains. She muttered that she was fine and the sheriff sighed happily.

"So, you going to wolf out and get us out of these?" Levi felt sick. He was so relieved that she could help them but the wolfsbane was making it virtually impossible. She let her eyes return to brown as she looked over at the parents.

"Guys, I can't. There's wolfsbane on the rope. If I shift, I'll die."

* * *

Derek grabbed Stiles' fist and looked around the elevator. "Where's Jennifer?"

Stiles groaned. "Gone, with Scott's mum and Levi. And if that wasn't a kick to the balls, Scott joined Deucalion to save his mum. We've got to get you out of here, the police are coming."

* * *

Isaac, Allison and Chris turned around as Derek's car pulled up to them. He got out and they all turned to look as he lifted Cora into his car.

"Where's Stiles, Scott, Melissa and Levi?" He ignored the last three names.

"Stiles' is back at the hospital, he's holding off the police for us." He closed the door. "We have to go right now."

Chris stepped forward. "Where's Scott, Melissa and Levi?" Derek looked sadly over at them.

"Jennifer took Melissa and Levi." Chris looked down in anger and Allison continued to look at Derek.

"What about Scott?" Derek ignored her and walked over to the driver seat. "Derek! Where's Scott?"

He turned around slowly, not wanting to have to tell them all. "Scott joined Deucalion."

* * *

Levi looked over at the sheriff and Melissa. She thought it all through.

There was five target groups: Virgins, Warriors, Healers, Philosophers and Guardians. And Deaton told her she belonged to all of them, which Jennifer had said she would make the ultimate sacrifice. They all already decided she had used the first four and was on to Guardians.

Melissa was Scott's guardian as Sheriff Stilinski was Stiles'.

Levi hit her head against the beam and the two adults looked over at her.

"Levi?" She turned to look at them, her eyes shining red.

"It's Chris Argent. The third sacrifice is Chris Argent. Guardians, like Parent or Guardian." She growled and the two sighed in despair.

The lights went out and they all heard rummaging and when they came back on a few minutes after, Levi knew she was right.

Tied to the post beside her was Chris Argent, and Levi moved forward slightly only to feel the wolfsbane burn into her wrists. She watched as Jennifer take the knife from his ankle boot and Levi growled, only to get her ear scratched by the knife hurling towards her. Jennifer walked over and removed the knife from the wood and tightening the rope so more of the wolfsbane was on her skin.

The woman laughed and disappeared, Levi feeling more pain going through her body.

"You alright over there?" Chris looked over to see Sheriff Stilinski staring at him intently and he started taking deep breaths, hoping it was going to be fine.

"Chris?" He looked over to see Melissa McCall tied up and he sighed deeply, knowing Jennifer as getting what she needed.

He moved around, twisting his body to reach for where he had stored the knife and Connor spoke up.

"It's no use, we watched her take your ankle knife." He looked over at the girl and noticed the purple plant on the rope. He sighed sadly and looked at her.

"Wolfsbane." She nodded and winced as her skin came in contact with it again.

Light filtered into the cellar as the doors above them opened and Jennifer appeared, smirking at them all.

"Argent. The French word for silver. Almost makes you uncomfortable, doesn't it Levi?" Levi snarled at her, the alpha's eyes turning red and her canines coming out.

Jennifer ignored her and dabbed at the blood on Chris' head.

"What's the Argent code? We hunt those who hunt us. Hope you don't mind if I borrow it for a bit, I've been hunted." She looked over at Levi.

Chris broke her gaze. "Don't pretend like we're the same cause."

"You are making this world safer for your children." Jennifer sighed and turned to look at Melissa. "Well, most of them."

Levi had enough. She didn't care if it would kill her, if it gave her a small chance of getting to Jennifer, she was taking it. She growled and shifted completely, ignoring the pain from the wolfsbane as she broke the restraints on her.

She stood up, her eyes shining a searing red and she roared loudly. Jennifer turned around to face her in shock and the adults watched with wide eyes.

Levi was glad it didn't kill her, but it did make her weaker. She lunged towards Jennifer who grabbed her by the neck and threw her against the stairs. Levi got back up and lunged again, managing to claw her face and draw blood.

Jennifer yelled angrily and stormed over to her, grabbing her throat and pinning the young alpha against the wall of the cellar and holding her so her feet weren't on the ground. Levi smirked down at her and Jennifer growled.

"You can't kill me now. You'll lose a sacrifice and it's not like there's a lot of my type running around." Jennifer screamed in anger and slammed her into the ground, causing Levi's arm to gain some cuts. The Darach smirked down at the teenager.

"You're right, I cant kill you. But I can pour mistletoe on you." She pulled out a small bottle full of powered mistletoe and let it fall into Levi's cut. Levi roared and immediately shifted back, while Jennifer tied her back up but stronger this time.


End file.
